


Grow Old With Me ?

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Mary, Not Really Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John return to 221B after a bad case, John has nightmares , domestic life, some case fic, ups and downs ...... in general,  life .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> was going to be a one shot, but thinking it might develop . Not sure where this might end up yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/06/2016 * edited for grammar * think I've caught my silly mistakes

It was a hard Winter’s day weatherwise, icy downpours of sleet and rain. The case Sherlock had just solved , of an inexplicable murder of a child had almost been too hard to stomach for John who after all his years in an Afghan warzone, still found this type of crime a stab in the guts.  
After they had got home, soaked and chilled to the bone, John couldn’t even face anything to eat or drink. Sherlock in one of his rare empathic moods, made John a cup of tea.

“ Go to bed John!” Sherlock stated… John just stared at Sherlock and without another word, took the proffered cuppa and made his way slowly up the stairs.

Sherlock knew deep down it was going to be a bad night for John so he decided to play something soothing for him on the violin.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had dropped off to sleep quite quickly but as Sherlock surmised, the nightmares were particularly bad this night….

 

‘ John and his section were on patrol in Helmand as usual, eyes sweeping left and right always seeking out any sign of movement.

PING ! 

the sound of bullets hitting body armour made everyone dive to the floor ! All John could hear were voices screaming on the radio or calling for help. He was back at that fateful day again. 

John started thrashing around and breathing rapidly, downstairs Sherlock ,his ears attuned to John decided to change the piece he was playing to something a little more serene to try and ease John.

 

“ Christ……. Oh god, not again !” muttered John under his breath as he tried to make his way over to one of the injured soldiers. He reached one and started his triage , The soldier was face down in the dust, his life's blood splashed around his head like some twisted halo.  
John roughly grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him over only to discover his worst nightmare as the soldiers helmet fell off.

“ Fuck, fuck, fuck !” exclaimed John…. “ NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO !” It was Sherlock dressed as the soldier, shot through the head, his magnificent eyes wide open and dimming rapidly in death.  
John looked up and started to panic, He did something stupid in that he stood up in a battle to attract someone’s attention and boy did he. Not far away, an Insurgent saw him and opened fire.  
John felt the hot punch to his shoulder and fell on top of Sherlock , the pain ripping through him both at the grave injury and the loss of someone he loved.

“SHERLOCK !” John cried out ……………………………….. and sat up in bed. drenched in sweat .

On hearing this Sherlock wished he could comfort John but as he kept saying ‘ he’s not gay ’  
So he kept on playing. Then he heard that bloody step creak as John softly came down the stairs, looking like Death’s first cousin.

Sherlock knew it was wise to keep quiet until John was ready to speak , so he turned his attention back to the violin and chose to play The Lark Ascending as it was a favourite of John’s even if he didn’t know the title. 

John went straight to the shelves in the kitchen and Sherlock could hear a clink of a bottle against the lip of a glass. Looking up as John entered the sitting room, Sherlock’s heart ached for him.  
John’s glass glimmered in the soft firelight, Sherlock looked and smiled 

“Macallan Oscuro ? I don’t remember having a bottle of that in ?” 

John sipped the whiskey and muttered “ git, no of course you wouldn’t. It was a gift from Mycroft after you stopped the bombing in November by Moran and you have a habit of blanking out anything to do with Mycroft!”

“Ah… well, um yes ” Sherlock’s voice rumbled across the room , soothing John’s unnamed fears that he had lost him again without him ever having the chance to tell him how he really felt. 

“in fact, I think I might have a glass” Sherlock replied and putting his violin down, crossed into the kitchen to do just so!

John thought that this night couldn’t get any stranger. As Sherlock returned with his glass of dancing amber liquid, John sighed unknowingly to him , but Sherlock who saw everything , felt a wobble deep down in his stomach… He stuttered to a stop right by John’s shoulder!

 

“Sherlock , you ok ?” asked John 

 

Sherlock’s mind just froze and looked down at John’s hand on top of his, “ um? “ ………. ‘ ohgodohgodohgod ‘ his mind cried out , “ fine, ahhhhh ”

John looked at Sherlock who now seemed to be panicking , his pulse racing like a F1 car under John’s thumb…. “Sshh ” John tried to calm Sherlock. “ I thought it was me who needs comfort not you ”

With that Sherlock started like a frightened deer and almost ran into his room!  
‘SHIT’ thought John ‘I’ve spooked him!’

He got up from his armchair and was about to follow Sherlock when John’s mobile , forgotten earlier suddenly chimed with a text alert. John sighed thinking that a text in the early hours of the morning was probably not good news from Harry - meaning she was probably drunk and required bailing out again. Looking at the message , John was surprised to see it was from Mycroft.

‘ Tread carefully ‘ - MH

John sighed, knowing Mycroft probably had the cameras back in 221B and Sherlock obviously hadn’t found them all yet .

‘ ????? ‘ John replied

‘ Just !!!!!!!!! ‘ - MH 

John could feel the subtle threat but as usual , it didn’t bother him. Putting down the phone and whiskey, John makes his way to Sherlock’s room only to discover the door barring his way. Knocking lightly , John asked

“Sherlock ?”

“ Go away John !” came the harsh reply

 

John boldly replied “ NO”, he then turned the handle and entered Sherlock’s room to find him sat on the edge of the bed facing away from John. Sherlock had his arms wrapped around himself as if it seemed to John to stop himself falling apart, and he could see a subtle shiver.

“Oh now, you’re starting to scare me” John asked “ are you coming down with something?”

Sherlock turned around to face John and grimaced…. “ Not something that’s treatable anyway ” Sherlock looked nervous as hell. “ John , please leave ”

“Not a chance Sherlock, not until I find out what’s wrong. I mean, I have a nightmare , I come downstairs for a little company and to listen to your wonderful violin being played, only to find you having a meltdown, between choosing whiskey and then running off, Sherlock, what the hell is so wrong ?” 

Sherlock looked at John “ It’s nothing, I just realised something”

John stood there but nothing more was forthcoming “ Sherlock, please !”

Sherlock looked at John’s expression …. ‘ could he, would he ?’ he thought , Sherlock sighed and John’s heart cracked a little at seeing this beautiful man who if he finally admitted to himself, he loved with everything in him, be so troubled . 

John moved closer to Sherlock’s side and slowly reached out to touch his shoulder.

CRASH ! all of a sudden , thunder cracked over their heads in 221B, the storm which had been threatening all evening finally breaking.

John was startled by both the thunder and Sherlock’s reaction. Sherlock’s eyes were blown wide and seemed shimmery with tears.  
‘ oh christ , can’t take this standoff anymore’ thought John and he moved , pulling Sherlock into his arms. The rain outside beat against the bedroom window.

 

Sherlock sighed and John tightened his hold . Without realising it, John started stroking through Sherlock’s hair and this sent his brain into shutdown. Sherlock wanted this, oh god did he want this and so much more but this was all he was going to get, wasn’t he ?

John took a deep breath and Sherlock’s unique , wonderful of cedar, mint ,sandalwood and smoke from his shampoo ‘and bloody hell Sherlock, smoking, again ??? ‘scent hit him hard. Suddenly he heard Sherlock murmuring ‘ please, please, please ‘ under his breath and John realised that this wonderful, cantankerous genius felt the same way as he did. 

He moved one hand carefully down Sherlock’s cheek and gently tipped his chin up to face him. Sherlock’s eyes were closed , hi lashes slightly tipped with little diamonds and John’s heart ached .

“Sher ?” John whispered, “ open your eyes my Love ”

At that term of endearment, Sherlock’s eyes flew open and met his gaze, John hoped that he could read everything he was trying to convey to him.

John moved softly towards Sherlock and their lips met……. Sherlock suddenly pushed back, afraid to look at him, John sighed and pulled Sherlock back to him, kissing him hard.

“Sit down love, before you fall down!” John stated, gently pushing him onto the bed…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, a nervous Sherlock and John works things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter as I'm currently without my own laptop and have to borrow one.

Chapter 2

 

Sherlock sat down on his bed looking up at John’s kind face. His mind was racing with all possibilities , but the main thing his mind was screaming at him was that he had called him ‘Love’ …………. was that a slip ? a best friend thing? or as deep down he hoped something more?

 

John smiled as he touched Sherlock’s hair. He could see that the great mind was racing at a 100mph and wondered what was going through it.

“ Sherlock ?” he asked

Sherlock came out of his thoughts and blinked…… 

“you ok? 

“um….um ” replied Sherlock, for the first time lost for words.  
John was amazed, it was not very often if at all he was reduced to this state. In fact John could only remember one other time - Irene Adler 

 

John leaned over close and rested his forehead against Sherlock’s. Outside, another clap of thunder burst over London and rattled Sherlock’s slightly open window. The dampness of the weather brought a cool freshness to the seemingly stuffy atmosphere inside. Sherlock’s breath had caught in his throat as John came close. He really couldn’t bear it if this was all the affection he would get. Suddenly he realised John was touching his eyelids and they were damp.

“Oh ‘Lock ” John was now seriously worried that Sherlock was ill. he never showed emotions like this and so easily too.

Sherlock touched his eyes to find indeed he was crying… This was it, His mind was gone, finally gone or this was too horrific a nightmare to get out of. John could see him descend into a feedback of negativity

“ shh, shhh ” 

John tried to comfort Sherlock, the storm rising inside the room threatening to overshadow the storm outside. Sherlock lifted his eyes to him and John didn’t think about anything, he just kissed him so softly , Sherlock’s heart nearly broke with the sweetness of it. He met John’s kiss with some tenderness that he didn’t know he possessed, but then John Watson always managed to find things within him.

John deepened the kiss, revelling in the slight smoky bitter taste of his mouth. Sherlock whimpered and his hands came up to touch John’s hair, his ears, and came round to hold his face reverently. 

Suddenly they both broke contact, panting heavily with emotion - both staring into each others eyes.

“ bloody hell , Sherlock !” John gasped suddenly with a flash of intuition, “ is this what’s been ailing you ?”

Sherlock, not trusting himself to speak, just nodded , his voice when he decided to speak was shaky  
“ yes, all this time ”....... he paused then “ I wasn’t sure if you ever returned the feeling, oh I knew there was something there that first night at Angelo’s but only having just met and being pretty sure you wouldn’t stay long, stopped it in it’s tracks and since then haven’t been able to get a reading off you ”

“ Fuckity fuck ! and there was me with all the emotion tied down deep inside because I thought you didn’t do things like that especially after then….. you know ‘Transport ‘ and all that shit !” John exclaimed “ we’ve been bloody idiots ”

“ Well in my defense , you are ” Sherlock chided gently and smiled

John burst out laughing at that statement and grinned at Sherlock, who returned the smile albeit a little unsure

“ Well, Idiot , cum ‘ere ‘en !” John said grabbing him and they both fell backwards onto the bed…

They kissed and touched each other for a little , just enjoying the closeness at last, the freedom to touch each other, but John was determined to take things slower no matter how much he wanted more as Sherlock still was nervous and he didn’t want to overwhelm him now things had finally happened.

“Sherlock ? you ok with this ?” he asked

“ yes John, obviously!” he stated although John could feel a slight tremble in his slender frame

“ Ok , ok just checking ”

they lay there , warm and comfortable…. As the witching hour passed ,John realised Sherlock was quiet. He looked at him and realised that against all odds with all the emotion that had happened, Sherlock was actually sleepy eyed, he leant over him , kissed him softly and whispered

“ G’night love ” 

Outside the storm rumbled on, but far quieter now…. the storm inside and outside 221B seeming to have abated, balance restored…… for now 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in putting up Chp 3, my laptop had a meltdown and had to go away to be repaired, Also had 2 trips to London to enjoy, hopefully won't leave it too long before chp 4 will arrive

It was still raining the next morning when John awoke, but it was a softer rain now. John blinked and then realised he had an armful of sleeping detective, Sherlock's curls just under his nose. Last night' s conversation came back to John and he felt happier in himself, now that things seemed to be moving in a favourable direction. He looked down at Sherlock, who was making a slight snuffling noise, John smiled and raised his hands to touch his curls.

Suddenly he realised that Sherlock had opened his eyes and was fixed on him. 

John blushed slightly under his gaze but held firm. 

" John , I...... Um... " seemingly at a loss for words.....

John sat up and turned to Sherlock , he raised his palm to Sherlock's cheek " breakfast , And no that's not a choice Sherlock " He got up and swiftly donned his clothes , leaving the room to make breakfast for them both .

Sherlock moved to the door and put on his burgundy silk dressing gown and swooshed out into the kitchen! 

He stood in the doorway watching John potter about , slightly humming under his breath, fixing stuff. Sherlock sighed and realised he would have to eat something, still if it made John happier, he suffer it. 

"Sit Sherlock " John said , gesturing with a butter knife, surprisingly he did just that. John placed a plate of toast, eggs & bacon down on the table, Sherlock was about to ask for his favourite jam , when John exclaimed " oh " turned back, grabbed the raspberry jam and put it down in front of Sherlock. 

Sherlock actually started to eat his food, John stared at this little miracle, shook himself and concentrated on his own. 

 

All was peaceful for a little while. Mrs Hudson came to the door of their flat, slightly suspicious at the lack of noise or even nasty smells emanating from it. She turned the handle carefully, and quietly popped her head around the door......... Only to discover both Sherlock & John staring at each other over their breakfast.  
Mrs Hudson slowly and very quietly closed the door to the flat and went back down to her flat, a smile quirking at the corner of her mouth...... " finally " she thought.

 

John and Sherlock were unaware of their visitor, John who realised he was looking into Sherlock's gorgeous eyes, cleared his throat subtlety. 

"Sherlock" he asked huskily

"hmmm " replied Sherlock

John faltered a little at this, where in the hell does he go from this he thought. Looking around the kitchen but not stalling for time his mind shouted ! John took in the domesticity of their lives together. Sherlock's detritus from his experiments, covered nearly all available surfaces in said kitchen except the table, John was fairly clear on that - even though Sherlock rarely ate, John always liked to make sure the space was kept in case he was tempted to. Dust motes floated in the morning sunshine , sounds filtered in from outside on Baker Street, he could even hear .... bloody hell was Mrs Hudson singing ?????  
John's mouth quirked up in a little smile at this, not noticing that now Sherlock was staring at him, at his mouth. Sherlock lowered his fork to the table and placed his hand down, not realising that his hand was reaching towards John.  
Suddenly there was a crash from downstairs which seemed to disturb the ennui. 

"Mrs Hudson's broken something "

"Obviously John " stated Sherlock , John turned to reply a little sarkily when he looked down and saw Sherlock's outstretched hand. He looked back up at him, got up and made his way around the table to collect the breakfast things. As he did so, he balanced a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. He felt a shiver run through them both at the touch. Sherlock looked up at him and seemed to blink a little sleepily. They seemed to pull toward each other like two celestial objects and suddenly their lips touched..... soft and sweet were their kisses, each tasting their own different preferred brands of breakfast tea..... Assam for John, Lapsang Souchong for Sherlock, the smokiness of Sherlock's tea especially seemed to go with all the scents John could detect swirling around the detective. Subtle traces of chemicals , Sandalwood shower gel and shampoo... they all summed up literally what was to John , essentially Sherlock.  
They parted, breathing heavily, Sherlock almost hiccuping. Their foreheads touched and John sighed 

"Sherlock?" he asked "you ok?"

Sherlock just stared at him then he smiled and all John's troubles disappeared.

" I'm fine John ......... stop worrying "

All of a sudden, they heard the letterbox crash downstairs and John sighed. He made his way over to the door leading to the stairs  
" Um, I'd better go and get the mail before Mrs Hudson has to come upstairs and disturb us!" with that he left the room.

Sherlock stayed where he was , his brain kicking into high gear. All possibilities of how this could go wrong not right screamed through his mind palace. 

* Sherlock ran down the corridors, he came across many doors, none suitable for what he wanted or needed. Each door was constructed of different materials - some wood, some steel, there was even a crystal door "too many, too many !" his mind shouted..... then all of a sudden he came across a khaki green canvas door that was so like an army tent "THERE !" Sherlock came to a sudden stop and raised his hand to part the canvas...... blazing hot sunshine streamed through, almost dazzling him for a minute. He stepped through and almost immediately felt the harsh grittiness of desert sand beneath his bare feet. Winds swirled around him and nearly knocked him over.... not a natural wind then but the harsh downdraft wash from a helicopter's rotors. His vision was obscured but Sherlock could hear voices screaming in pain, different accents and languages washing over him, shadows rushing at him and past him.....He turned his head from side to side to try and get a clearer picture but whatever process his mind was supplying him with was not allowing anything clearer to fix on.  
Suddenly through the mists and rushing noise, Sherlock hears a familiar voice. He squints into  
the flying grit to see a certain Captain John Watson , weary and stained with blood from a fallen soldier shout commands at the incoming medical team. Sherlock's breath seemed to catch in his chest,

"Oh John " yes this was what he was looking for, a calmness seeming to take hold of him, John and the medical team seemed to bleed into the swirling dust storm *

"Hey, Sherlock?" 

Sherlock was pulled out of his mind palace by John's touch on his lower arm .... he realised he been standing still for a little while.

"sorry it took so long to get the post, got nabbed by Mrs H, strange though, she just looked at me, lifted her eyes and then went back into her flat.Sherlock is there anything she might've needed to know about, anything you might've broken or blown up, hmmm?" asked John.

Sherlock shook his head and pulling out his chair again, sat rather heavily down. John placed the post on the table and said  
" not much today I think, usual crap - bills, begging letters and maybe a case although only possibly a 3 so no, nothing much !"  
Sherlock just cocked his left eyebrow at John who shrugged " what? I have picked up certain things from you, you big git ! I'm not a total idiot. For instance, the way the possible case is presented even Anderson would solve this !"

Sherlock barked out a laugh, same time as a shudder.. " DO NOT mention that cretin in our home John especially at this particular moment "

John felt a warmth rush through him at Sherlock's words "our home !"

They graduated to each other again to put their arms around each other, taking pleasure that they both could do this anytime now . 

The world outside carried on, inside John and Sherlock settled down on the sofa to watch as Sherlock put it, ‘ crap telly’ , Sherlock found for once he was content not to have a case on , John just happy his detective was safe in their flat….. although knowing him, this detente would not last long….

…………………………………… and in the law of sod, Mycroft appeared in the doorway to their living room .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft arrives , a day out , fluff , smut .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay since I've last written this fic. Real life just got in the way. Hopefully won't be as long between updates , writing chapter 5 now

"Oh for god's sake, Mycroft, What the hell could you possibly want ??? " Sherlock exclaimed quite peevishly.

Mycroft just did one of his signature smirks , looked over at John, who was standing at Sherlock's shoulder..... "nothing dear brother..... yet" 

John and Sherlock looked at each other , then John walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle.. If he was going to face Mycroft , he bloody need a cup of tea, hell make that a pot full .  
He looked back into the living room to see the brothers seemingly hold a full conversation with their eyes , with just the occasional sarcasm thrown in for bystanders... John still was amazed at how they could do this. Suddenly the kettle clicked off having boiled, John turned to the nearest cupboard to get out their favourite tea - Earl Grey of course. 

Suddenly there was a muffled noise and when John returned to the living room, Sherlock was seated on his chair, looking a little ruffled , Mycroft was tugging his waistcoat straight and he was turning to leave.  
"Wha..... t? " John was confused

"Remember little brother what I said " Mycroft retorted as he left their flat . 

Sherlock looked up at John as he was given his cup of tea " what on earth was that all about ?" 

"Boring , not worth our time "

"Sherlock !" warned John , " didn't sound like nothing from where I was standing "

Sherlock spat "Mycroft wants us to lend a hand to a little domestic problem he has on staff " , he shuddered , " so pedestrian of him , I refused of course "  
John just sighed, knowing the next time he left the flat, there would be a black car waiting to take him to wherever Mycroft deemed fit to advise him with Sherlock's casework.  
He sipped his tea, resigning himself to his fate.

John picked up his latest novel he was attempted to read , without a lot of success. Suddenly he had a lapful of squirming detective.  
"John ? "  
"what ?"  
"Mycroft's ruined my good mood , can we go out for a bit, I need to clear my lungs"  
John thought about it for a second * seemed a good idea, how often did Sherlock volunteer to go out without having a case on?*

"let me get my coat then "  
Sherlock got up and walking over to the door, got his Belstaff & scarf and swiftly donned them. He handed John his jacket and together they left the now seemingly stuffy air of the flat.  
Outside the pavements still had a touch of dampness about them after the previous day's storm , the smell of fresh ground coffee drifted to them from the cafe next door.  
John looked up the street and stated " no cab today , let's go to the park for a walk" ....... surprisingly Sherlock agreed to this so they turned in the direction of Regent's Park. 

Entering the park , John was suddenly inspired to say to Sherlock " do you fancy visiting the zoo?" .... Sherlock stopped in his tracks, looked at him and nodded.  
They turned in the direction of the zoo.

Getting to the zoo's entrance , John sighed at the size of the queue. Sherlock grabbed his arm and pulled him to one side "John , we don't have to go in with these people , follow me!"..... with that Sherlock darted off into the hedges, pulling John along with him . They pushed and squirmed their way through , suddenly coming to a fence. John found himself being lifted by his waist and levered over , followed by a nimble Sherlock... It was almost ballet, watching him move thought John. On the other side of the fence , they stopped to take a breath. Looking around they found themselves in a small staff compound , nearby was a small tractor trailer unit filled with feed for what presumably were some sort of herbivore.A jacket with the ZSL logo embroidered on the chest was hanging up nearby. John getting a foreboding , turned to Sherlock and stated " No, I'm not wearing that !"  
"Come on John, it'll be fun "  
" No , just wanted to visit the zoo with you...... like in as a date Sherlock "

"Oh .... OK" Sherlock looked slightly stunned at this. 

Sherlock and John walked over to the gate, opened it and walked out into the zoo crowds. John thought ' well in for a penny' and reached for Sherlock's hand , for once not clad in his ubiquitous black gloves. His hand felt soft and warm. They both looked down at their joined hands and Sherlock's breathing seemed to hitch quietly. John felt a sudden warmth bloom on his cheeks as he looked at him , he smiled and said softly " come on , there's something I want to show you " 

John led him towards an area he knew Sherlock would love - the Butterfly Paradise. As they entered the huge dome through the steel chain curtain , the wet heat hit them hard. John dragged Sherlock off to one side , letting a group of schoolchildren pass. Suddenly Sherlock who had been scanning the dome let out a breathy "oh !" ..... John turned his head to see a huge, brilliantly blue wing hued butterfly land on Sherlock's outstretched hand.....  
"John , look a Blue Morpho Peleides " 

John smiled , Sherlock was in his element, like a child on Christmas morning . Sherlock brought his hand up to eye level very carefully as not to disturb it's precious cargo. He smiled as it seemed , the butterfly folded up its wings in a resting state, the dazzling blue disappearing into a dull camouflage , John had the same feeling watching Sherlock fall asleep last night. 

After a little time , the butterfly flew off and Sherlock dropped his hand to John's .... they made their way through the caterpillar like dome to the exit, Sherlock bouncing around in excitement at all the exotic butterflies, John smiled, to him Sherlock was like a toddler overdosed on sugar , his Belstaff swirled with his enthusiasm . It was definitely a good idea to bring Sherlock to the zoo.  
They exited the Butterfly Paradise. After the humidity , it felt quite chilly out so John looking round, spotted a kiosk nearby selling coffee. He pulled Sherlock in its direction, Upon arriving he ordered for himself a straightforward Latte but with an extra shot, thinking he'd probably need to caffeine to keep up with Sherlock.  
Turning to the girl serving , he asked for Sherlock's regular black coffee with 2 sugars. Paying up , John handed his coffee over to him and walked a little ways up to a nearby bench where he sat. Sherlock sat down beside him and they sipped their coffees. People strolled past , enjoying the fresh air.  
Suddenly Sherlock placed his hand in John's , fingers delicately entwined. They drank their coffees in their own little bubble of serenity, thoughts drifting to what their future held.  
John was still curious as to what case Mycroft had asked for help on ? Sherlock sighed and spoke  
" He wanted us to follow a member of his staff that he suspected of stealing secrets possibly State from his private collection at home "  
"He has a private collection ? of course he does " John shook his head " Minor official, pfft "  
Sherlock smiled at that statement, John so understood his brother and had from the day one , not even finding his attitude intimidating in the slightest. Even when after John's refusal to spy on him for money and the increasing subtle threats he gave, John stood firm at Sherlock's side, covering his back , all in all John was everything to him. This hit Sherlock like a thunderbolt , finally he was complete, he was not alone anymore and he never would be again !

" Sherlock ?" John asked  
" I suppose I could get some more details from him, get him off our backs and maybe gain a future favour ?"

"Ok , as long as we go together "

Coffees finished, they stood up and Sherlock asked " where next John ?"

"This way "

They left and made their way to Penguin Beach, just in time to watch the next feeding time. Sherlock reminded John of an Emperor Penguin, Tall , black clothed and haughty in poise, in his element in certain conditions, but equally foundering out of it. They held hands and enjoyed the show.

Time passed swiftly on their afternoon out, they took in the Birds of Prey display , they also caught the tigers being fed, made their way through the Bug House and the Reptiles ' John even caught Sherlock giggling at the monkeys behaviour although he admitted there was one Capuchin that had Mycroft's mannerisms off to a tee.  
Eventually tired and hungry , they left the zoo and headed to a nearby cafe in Regent's park where to John's surprise Sherlock ordered food for them both. They ate and enjoyed this time together, a rare oasis of calm in their lives . But as time does, the cafe had to close , so they left and returned to Baker Street via the local shop so John could get milk and some other necessities.

Entering the Baker Street flat, John closed the main door and turned to grasp Sherlock's hand as they climbed the stairs. Inside , he noticed that Mrs Hudson who always exclaimed ' not their Housekeeper ' had tidied up their morning's mess , relaid a new fire for later and bless her had done the sink full of dishes. John felt slightly guilty at this , promising himself to get some flowers next time he went to the shops. 

John headed straight for the kettle, but stopped , changed direction and headed for the nearby wine rack. Looking through their slight collection , he noticed a bottle of his favourite Merlot. Grabbing it, a corkscrew and two glasses , he returned to the living room , where Sherlock had removed his coat and even his jacket , and was now sat in his chair, fingers placed against those plush pillowy lips of his. John sat on the floor , opened the wine to let it breathe, and leant back against his armchair. He drank his fill looking at Sherlock, who's eyes were closed, deep in thought. Pouring the wine, he nudged Sherlock's leg to pass him his glass. 

They sat in silence for a little while , then Sherlock spoke, his baritone voice rumbling in the quiet room.

" Kiss me John, please ?"

John put down his glass and leant forward, placing his hand on Sherlock's knee, he raised himself to his knees, placed his other hand on Sherlock's nape and gently pulled towards him. His lips ghosted over Sherlock's , nibbling and teasing for entry , as Sherlock sighed , his mouth parting gently, John's tongue sought entry into his warm mouth.

Sherlock , his hands full of a glass full of wine, became slightly flustered, John sensing why, took his glass off him, placing it on the floor. Sherlock free now to touch him , took full advantage of the fact, both hands coming to rest on John's hips, gently pulling him closer to Sherlock , his knees parting to surround John.  
Slowly their kisses deepened , John tasting the spicy wine in Sherlock's mouth , Sherlock leant into their kiss , moaning softly.  
All of a sudden , Sherlock leant too far forward and lost his balance, toppling out of his chair and knocking John onto his back, landing on top of him. John took advantage of the situation by grasping his curls firmly and ravaged Sherlock's mouth, his hips lifting up to Sherlock's pelvis , his hard length of his erection making them both gasp in pleasure. John slowly rotated his groin into Sherlock, his hands sliding down to grab his plush arse. He pulled him hard into himself, making Sherlock moan indecently , breaking off their kissing to rest his head in the crook of John's neck , his breath coming in little pants against John's skin.

" Oh god, JOHN !" he shouted, thrusting his groin into John's slowly setting up the age old rhythm . John's hands came up to Sherlock's waist, pulling his slim fitted shirt out so he could make contact with Sherlock's skin . He trailed his fingers up and down Sherlock's spine , whilst continuing to gently thrust his hips up.

Suddenly Sherlock made eye contact , John looked , both sets of eyes blown wide with passion. With his forgotten Army strength , he grasped Sherlock and flipped them both over so he ended up on top, Sherlock's curls splayed on the rug, blush staining his high cheekbones .... ' god he was gorgeous like this '  
Sherlock whimpered at the loss of contact of John's lips ,

"easy " he was reassured " I'm here , although I think we'd like to move to somewhere more comfortable, I'm not as young as I was "

John eased himself onto his feet and held out his hand to Sherlock , beckoning him up. Once he did, they came together as if they couldn't stand to be apart , their mouths joined, teeth clacked in a messy embrace. John found himself being guided backwards towards Sherlock's room , the door as usual being open .

John sensed the bed was near so spun Sherlock around so his legs caught the edge, knocking him off balance onto the bed. As he sprawled there, John took the opportunity to strip off his jumper and shirt, kneeling on the bed , straddling Sherlock's thighs , he lowered himself to taste his long neck, fingers unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt . As he reached his hand tooled designer leather belt ( see I can remember some things Sherlock ) , he unbuckled it and yanked out the shirt. Sherlock's chest was displayed fully to him...... He knew he'd seen it all before , Sherlock had a bad habit of swanning around in a sheet or pyjama bottoms a lot of the time, but this was the first time John was seeing it with lover's eyes . John licked, kissed and suckled his way from Sherlock's neck down his chest, across his nipples , making note that they were very sensitive when Sherlock whelped as he touched them. He found himself at the waistband to Sherlock's trousers , a thin line of body hair disappearing there. John's nimble surgeon fingers made short work of the fancy button and zip fastening and soon his silk brief clad erection was in view , a damp spot spreading with Sherlock's arousal.  
John carried on with his tasting of Sherlock's skin , he gently mouthed his erection through the silk briefs , Sherlock's moans starting to gain in volume. His hands scrabbled for purchase against the sheets, looking to ground himself, John noticed his flailing limbs so reached up with one hand to firmly grasp Sherlock.  
Sherlock's head came up at this , John peered at him underneath his neat fringe

" it's ok , I've got you " John whispered against Sherlock's cock and with that Sherlock's head fell back onto the bed , his hips lift up to John's mouth. He used his other hand to pull his briefs down so Sherlock's cock was exposed, glistening with pre come...... it made John's mouth water, he desperately needed to taste him , to swallow him down . to make Sherlock a part of him. He lowered his mouth, making contact with the hot silky strong length, nibbling his glans....... Sherlock almost howled at this, he was so lost in pleasure and passion for this short Army doctor, his hands broke free from John's and Sherlock thrashed about, John taking him down all the way to the base of his cock.... this sensation was too much for Sherlock and an immense fizz of excitement built up in his belly like a shaken bottle of champagne, one that shortly explode. Sherlock's vision sparkled and whited out as he came hard and fast into John's mouth, his hips almost making John gag who managed just about to control the thrusts. 

What seemed like hours later, but was really only seconds Sherlock's brain came back online and he opened his eyes to see John looking down at him with so much love in his eyes, it bloody hurt

"Sherlock , you ok ? "

" um .......... theposhydgieyghbcdhbc " Sherlock's voice was scrambled , he coughed and replied again " yes "

"let's get you cleaned up "

John went into the adjoining bathroom , got a damp flannel and came back to see Sherlock still sprawled across the ( their?) bed, eyes fluttering shut with emotion. He smiled , bent over and gently cleaned up Sherlock's groin where some had escaped John's mouth. All of a sudden Sherlock's eyes flew open , he looked down to see John's erection was softening after release too,

" why , I do believe that's a fetching blush there " teased John 

" John ?" queried Sherlock " I didn't even touch you "

" That's ok , just feeling you lose control was enough for me, you were gorgeous "

Sherlock's blushed deepened and John got under the quilt with him. Their arms circled each other and slowly but surely the new lovers drifted off to sleep , the world outside ticking on ...........

 

The next morning found the new lovers still fast asleep , Sherlock curled around John . The weak Winter sun peeked in through semi open curtains , dust motes dancing in the beams. Slowly John came awake to discover a heavy comforting warmth, he looked over to see Sherlock's curls resting on his shoulder , soft snores emanating. John quickly ran through a calendar in his head to work out the day..... It was a Saturday so he decided if he could get out from under Sherlock to make a leisurely breakfast for the pair of them . He wiggled and squirmed his way out , the only reaction from Sherlock was a ' harrumph ' and back to the snores although he did try to tighten his grip. John quietly made his way into the bathroom , had a quick wash & brushed his teeth and left via the hallway door . 

Opening the fridge carefully , well you never knew what might be lurking inside thanks to Sherlock's experiments to discover Mrs Hudson hadn't long done one of periodical clear outs, so it was mainly edible foodstuffs. He grabbed the makings of a nice breakfast, something he knew he could get the detective to indulge in - eggs , toast , salted butter and honey. He switched on the kettle and started to make his well loved scrambled eggs , humming to himself.

" Christ !" He shouted when he was suddenly surprised with a cold nose against the nape of his neck , turning round with a spatula in hand , he came face to face with his slightly pouty detective.  
" you got up " Sherlock stated peevishly 

" yes, well I'd thought as it's the weekend , I'd make us a nice breakfast and we could indulge ourselves eating in it in bed for once, we've got no pressing cases on and I'd like to spoil you a little" John blushed as he said it, thinking perhaps it was too lovey dovey for the detective , you know ' Sentiment ' and all that 

" oh , that would be nice " Exclaimed Sherlock  
" good" John said and turned back to the stove , " can you make us a cuppa ?" 

" Boring " was the reply but Sherlock still made his way to the cupboard, grabbed a couple of mugs and switched on the kettle. 

Eventually breakfast was made and they loaded up a tray and returned to Sherlock's bedroom . They ate the scrambled eggs made with butter on butter toast , spread honey on the rest and in generally , polished off the pot of tea. Sherlock lay back against the pillows and John looked at him

" are you ok?" John asked " not too domestic for you ?" 

" Really John , normally as you know I abhor sentiment , but with you , I feel content " Sherlock sighed

John teased him " content ? Will wonders never cease " 

Sherlock started to look a little ruffled at this , John felt a little guilty so he put his hand on Sherlock's " sorry , it's all fine, really , I like this, this US, it works " Sherlock smiled at this then suddenly his face changed again , John panicking on what might have misconstrued from that when Sherlock flatly said

" Mycroft's here ....... Again "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for using Google translate to get a couple of Swedish style words for this part of the fic, hope you'll be forgiving.

Sherlock got up and stalked out into the living room to see Mycroft standing in the middle of the room , the ubiquitous umbrella on his arm. John followed carrying the breakfast tray and started putting the dishes in the sink , drawing water to wash up.

"Sherlock , have you got an answer for me?"

Sherlock just stared at Mycroft , willing him to fuck off and walk out , now he'd set his mind to it, he wanted to spend a lazy Saturday with John.

John having finished the dishes, walked into the room wiping his hands. "Sherlock ?" he queried

Sherlock , his patience getting sorely tested just curtly nodded , walked over to the window, picked up his violin and proceeded to torture everyone's ears.... John sighed and sat in his chair

Mycroft just nodded , and left .

"well , what's the plan then ? you do have a plan ?" John queried...... Sherlock lowered his bow " of course , It means that we will be going out today after all " with that the violin was placed lovingly back in its case and Sherlock walked into his bedroom . John ran his hands through his hair , sighed and called out " anyplace special ? do I have to wear anything different ?"

"No John , not yet , that'll come later, hurry up , we're leaving in 15 minutes "

John came downstairs 10 minutes later dressed in his usual shirt, jeans and jumper combo - it always made people underestimate him and sometimes the element of surprise was all the weapons he had at his disposal. Grabbing his jacket off the back of the door, he turned around to see Sherlock dressed in his usual black suit and fitted shirt - dark green this time.   
The Belstaff was put on, Sherlock tying up his scarf and they both left the flat. As usual a black taxi appeared, whenever John tried , he was unsuccessful and had to walk to the nearby main road to the Tube station. 

" the Barbican " Sherlock stated and settled back in his seat , John watching the traffic pass the taxi....  
"I can hear your questions "

 

"what's at the Barbican ?" 

"there's an exhibition on contemporary Swedish artwork , Mycroft has a couple of pieces and the main collector this exhibition belongs to has a bit of a dubious reputation where he get's his stuff . The trouble is Mycroft has some suspicions, more than usual about some of his personal staff and thinks he might lose something....... he's rarely wrong . Also that slight problem I mentioned yesterday with private documents, this collector has been known to dabble in that too. It could be the art collecting is a front for something deeper ?”

" oh , ok " John said and settled back to enjoy the trip. He hadn't been to the Barbican much before, he knew it wasn't far from St Barts where he did his medical training and had been to the nearby pubs after exams. It was rather stark and brutal in it's architecture , but apart from that John drew a bit of a blank.   
Their taxi took about 30 minutes to cross London's traffic and eventually they arrived at the Barbican. Sherlock, for once paid the driver and they both got out at the Silk Street entrance. 

"Ah it appears we are a little early " Sherlock said looking at the times for the exhibition , looking around he stalks off into the building itself, John having to hurry to catch him up . They walked down the main entrance corridor until they came into the cavernous interior of the Barbican. Even at this fairly early hour before lunch , there were quite a few people milling around... it seemed there was a conference being held here. Loads of official looking people with clipboards and lanyards , directing others to various points. Sherlock by this time was at a nearby cafe , ordering 2 coffees for them. John gratefully took his and they found a group of seats nearby. Sipping the drink, John gawped slightly at the stark yet stunning building.... in a way it reminded him of his Sherlock , stark , yet gorgeous in his own way 

* wait , what , was he turning into a soppy romantic, oh dear,* 

John mentally shook himself and turned to Sherlock only to discover Sherlock's eyes fixed on him , a slight smile catching at one corner of his mouth as if he knew what he was thinking. John flushed and carried on looking around , trying to act nonchalant.  
They finished their coffees and stood up , as they still had a little time to kill , John wandered over to the nearby shop. whilst browsing he came across a little book about 3" big called Shakespeare : the Bard's guide to Abuses and Affronts. looking over his shoulder out the shop window, he saw Sherlock doing his usual deductions whilst passing the time , various people scurrying out of his way. John thought that this might be a funny little gift to get him, god knows Sherlock knew enough insults to write a book of his own, but he picked it up and paid for it, declining a bag so he could slip it into his inside jacket pocket.  
Outside in the foyer, Sherlock sensed John's approach , looking up he could see that John had a secret smile and deduced that that he had bought something but found he was content ( ok that word again ) to wait till later to find out what.

"Shall we ?" Sherlock asked and turned to the exhibition that they'd come to see.

Entering , they were both given a brochure titled ' Halvjus ' Swedish for Half Light. John looked around, considering Modern Art was not his thing , he had to admit some of the work was stunning.... Ethereal blues and greens swirled on canvases , others seems to draw you into the misty landscapes. * not too shabby* thought John .  
Sherlock and John suddenly came to a stop across from one particular piece - Oken Vindar ( Desert Winds ) either's attention caught for selfish reasons - John in particular , very vivid memories of the Afghanistan Deserts , the particular winds that one minute would howl and flail any exposed skin , the next caress like a lover . Lost in thought John didn't see Sherlock look at him, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. They both carried on browsing, Sherlock gathering information as he went , John providing the necessary distractions and interference if questions got people ruffled.  
Finally John had enough and pulled himself out of the crowds and stood off to one side watching Sherlock work his magic, his Belstaff flaring out with every turn he made. Lost in thought, John didn't notice Sherlock in front of him until a gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to earth

"John ?"  
"I'm fine "

"I've got what I needed here, the man I wish to speak to will not be here till tomorrow, but one of his colleagues told me he will be at this place ‘ Havana ‘ tonight, so we have to go home and change before then"  
"Do I really want to know where we are going ?"  
"You'll be fine John , it's just a club , even your poor old squaddie feet should be able to manage that type of dancing..... after all it's not as if you're expected to perform a dance routine on that Strictly show Mrs Hudson loves watching “

"Thanks....... I think " John knew he was being insulted in that Sherlockian way , but he was well used to that, it was like his special brand of affection.

They both left the Barbican and as usual a taxi pulled up as Sherlock raised his arm

* how does he do that ?* John thought,

they both got in and returned to 221B Baker Street .

Inside , John as usual went to the kitchen to fix the tea , Sherlock hung up his coat and scarf and sat down, fingers to his lips thinking. John checked his watch, it was just after lunch but he knew he would be eating on his own.

John made a sandwich and a pot of tea, placing his plate & cup on the arm of his chair, he goes over to Sherlock with his tea. As usual there’s no acknowledgement from him. John picks up the newspaper and for a little while , the only sounds to be heard at 221B are the gentle rustle of pages being turned and the chink of china. 

Sherlock deep within his mind palace was trying and losing to think about the upcoming trip to the club for the case , but the mental picture he was fighting against was John , dressed to kill in smart threads… suddenly as if he knew it would, MP John appeared in front of him .

“ Well , do I look ok Sherlock?”

“Mmmmm “ was all Sherlock could say , struck by how well John looked in smart, tailored dark grey trousers that clung in all the right places * oh his arse, those thighs* an open necked linen shirt in a gorgeous shade of jade green that Real Life John probably wouldn’t wear and smelling bloody edible. Oh dear, Sherlock knew he was heading for trouble tonight.

What seemed to Sherlock only minutes later , but actually was a couple of hours , John was gently touching him on the shoulder

“Sherlock , it’s nearly 5pm . What time are we expecting to go out?”

Sherlock opened his eyes to find John standing patiently alongside the sofa, eyes twinkling.

“oh it’s not worth making an appearance at those type of places until lateish, possibly midnight. Those places rarely get going until then and our boy would know this “

“ Midnight “ John exclaimed “Hell , haven’t gone out that late since I was on Army leave “ he sighed , “ ok I’ve got a couple of errands to do, and the food shop again , so I suppose that means I’ll have the time then “ he turns and heads into the kitchen to check what they needed.  
“Sherlock , try not to get lost in that Palace for too long, ay ?”

“ Mmmm….. yes….. ok “ murmured Sherlock already drifting back, trying to recapture that vision of John.  
Grabbing a little list, John grabs his coat and leaves the flat, heading for the Tube and Oxford Street to get at least a new shirt for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little domestic chapter, the good stuff is coming , I promise !

John arrived back from his little shopping trip , Sherlock was still in the same position on the sofa. Smiling John went into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

“John ?” 

“ yes , I’m back , do you want a cup of tea ?”

“ mmm “ came the reply making John jump as Sherlock had crept up directly behind him.

“ Bloody hell , don’t do that “ 

“ Why so jumpy John , it’s what I always do, can I help it if you don’t observe “

“ I’m not jumpy , you creep up “

“ get anything John ? you were gone for a while “

“ I thought you were in your mind palace, don’t you usually lose track of time there? anyway yes I did and I wasn’t that long - rush hour traffic, remember “ John was a little indignant at the questioning , thinking about his purchases and wondering what reaction he would get from Sherlock when he saw them. Hell even he was nervous , the colour of the shirt was so not him , but he had thought * why not * even as he spotted it.

Tea made, John passes Sherlock his cup and makes his way to the door , he grabs a carrier that he’d left there and swiftly goes up to his room…… not noticing the look on Sherlock’s face as he did so.

John opens his bag and looks again at the shirt. It was probably a wrong decision but the colour would suit Sherlock more than him, but as this was for a club and no doubt Sherlock would be dressed in one of his sinful slim fitted tailored suits , John felt he had to make an effort. He hung up the shirt and went back downstairs. looking at his watch , he noticed there was time for a little bit of supper before he had to get ready.

Sherlock was sitting at his desk, typing with one hand and scrolling through something on his mobile with the other. 

“ are we eating in or out tonight ?” John asked , Sherlock who had just taken a mouthful of tea, spat it out and spluttered “ what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

John , not realising the way Sherlock had taken that line, continued on blithely “ I asked were we eating in , here at home or eating out tonight ?”

“ Oh , I’m not hungry John “ Sherlock stated 

“not up for discussion Sherlock, you’re eating , pick where “

Sighing , Sherlock paused and said “ here “

“okay then “ John replied and went into the kitchen to start supper. Looking in the fridge, John decides to make a stir fry , it was light and tasty and Sherlock never minded those. Prepping everything quickly with a fast sureness that came from repeated use, John soon had supper cooking .  
Sherlock had by this time wandered into the kitchen and sat down at their table, nose still buried in his phone. 

“Sherlock , this club we’re going to , what’s it like ?”

“by all accounts it’s a bit retro on music , 90’s dance etc “ Sherlock replied

“ great “ John sighed “ memories of my university days again , and those weren’t that successful first time around “

“ Don’t worry John , you won’t stick out like a sore thumb. By all accounts it’s popular with the young crowd and your age group”

“ Oi , watch it “ John snapped, waving his spatula at Sherlock 

Sherlock looked up from his phone and just smirked “ oh I didn’t mean THAT “ 

“ Yes ……. well ,behave “ 

John turned around and plated up their supper, putting it on the table. He turned back to the worktop, grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 glasses and then sat down.  
Sherlock looked at the bottle, quirked his eyebrow but poured anyway.  
They both ate , lost in their thoughts - John thinking of his new shirt upstairs , didn’t eat it all. The wine was giving him a little buzz, almost Dutch courage for what he was about to do. John stood up , cleared away his plate and spoke  
“ um, well…….. suppose I’d better get ready then “  
Sherlock looked up , nodded and finished his wine.   
John decided to have a quick shower to freshen up and then went upstairs to get ready.

Sherlock as usual left his dishes on the table and sloped off to do exactly the same.

Looking in his wardrobe, Sherlock selected a dark teal silk shirt, slim fitted as always , rolled up the sleeves and left one more button undone than usual. Tweaking his curls with a little French pomade to define them , he left his room to await John.

John upstairs was still deciding whether his choice of shirt was the right one….. “ oh bollocks , pull yourself together “ he chided himself. He got dressed , splashed a little aftershave on, and went downstairs.

Hearing John’s footsteps, Sherlock who did have his back to the doorway, turned around to be struck with the sight of John , His Bloody Mind Palace John standing in front of him in that Jade green linen shirt and dark grey trousers and oh for god’s sake, smelling totally edible.

John watched Sherlock blink rapidly , his mouth slightly agape.  
“Sherlock , you okay?”

 

“ youlooktotallygorgeous” Sherlock rambled, coughed and said a bit slower “ You look nice “

John pinked up at this , a pleasing response as he still wasn't to sure he was wearing the right clothes “ thank you , shall we go ?”

“ Just a minute “ Sherlock said and almost glided over to stand in front of John . Raising his head to Sherlock , John stood still , Sherlock leant in and gently kissed his cheek.  
“ right, let’s go John , our man in Havana awaits !”

John groaned “ Did you just make a pop culture quote ?”

By this time Sherlock was at the flat doorway, putting on * wait * not his Belstaff , but a butter soft black leather biker style jacket. John grabbed his suit jacket to match the trousers and they left the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the club - smut follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the good stuff as promised although its not all plain sailing just yet, but our boys will get there.... I promise

Arriving at the club Havana , John and Sherlock exit the taxi… already John could feel the bass thumping from outside . The queue to get in was massive but he followed Sherlock to the head of the line and watched Sherlock work his magic touch. Within seconds they were both inside. Immediately they were assaulted by the smells and sounds of the club. The place was packed and John grabbed Sherlock’s arm before he could disappear

“ Sherlock , how in the hell are we going to find who we’re looking for in this seething mass ?” he asked 

Sherlock looked at him and just shrugged saying “ we will , might be slightly early though. Drink?”

John nodded agreement, it was so warm, his mouth was dry. They made their way over to the nearest bar , John asking for a bottle beer, and Sherlock getting some sort of whiskey cocktail. John turned around and leant up against the bar , scanning the faces with some care. The crowd seemed the usual mix of youngsters and his age as Sherlock predicted , all enjoying the retro dance music from the last 20 years. 

Suddenly Sherlock straightened up and passed his drink over to John . As John was about to ask what was going on , Sherlock took off into the crowd. Thinking perhaps that he had spotted his target, John swiftly finished his bottle and followed him , but to no avail. The crowd was so thick on the dance floor and John being shorter than most people couldn't even spot Sherlock's head. He swiftly retreated back to the edges and tried another tactic of circling around . Eventually he spotted Sherlock standing with a small group of males , mid 20’s . Keeping his eye on them , John melted into the crowd and waited. Soon the little group broke up and Sherlock was left talking to a man in dark trousers and a cerulean blue shirt. A little too closely for John's taste. Squaring off his shoulders, he made his way over to them .

Taking a little risk as John knew a cover story hadn't really been planned out , he spoke   
“ there you are Love , was wondering where you had got too ?” 

Sherlock’s face came up and he smiled “ I told you I wouldn't go too far honey !” 

John fought hard to keep a straight face at this term of endearment “ I know Babe “ he quipped, biting the inside of his cheek “ but I was getting lonely over there by myself “ 

Sherlock's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears of laughter as he too tried to stay serious , but as they stared at each other , the other bloke who had just been hanging around hoping to latch onto Sherlock, sighed and stalked off , cutting his losses.  
By this time , both John and Sherlock were laughing and at John’s raised eyebrow, Sherlock shook his head.   
“ ah well……... “ John tried to say , but his voice stopped as he suddenly felt Sherlock's hand grip his waist and hip and he was pulled up close to him . John could feel Sherlock's hard length against his belly and John instantly reacted to it. He swirled his hips against Sherlock's, making them both shudder, Sherlock's breath catching in his throat . The crowds swirled, ground and stomped around them , but to them both , nothing else existed. 

Suddenly the beat of the music changed into a very seductive beat. Sherlock and John were nearly oblivious, but then both their hips swayed in time to the music. Sherlock's left leg slipped in between John's and gently nudged his erection , making him gasp. John tipped his head up, and grabbed Sherlock by the scruff and yanked him down , where their lips clashed. John probed with his tongue, seeking admittance through his lush lips, Sherlock acquiesced gracefully , still moving his hips . John nipped, and tasted Sherlock's mouth, realising he could taste his cocktail and a sneaky cigarette ….. * How had he, oh shit never mind * John's mind shouted , losing himself with every thrust of Sherlock's leg against his cock. The world around them just ceased to exist.. They didn't notice the jealous & envious looks this little display was getting, in fact if they'd had been asked, they would've said ‘ what crowd ?’ 

They slowly rocked and swirled like this for another couple tracks, dancing to their own beat.

“ John” Sherlock whispered “ please…… Take me home ?” 

 

 

 

The journey home in a taxi was all a bit of a blur to John , it was all he could do to keep himself from flipping cartwheels. Sherlock kept quiet , but John could feel the energy emanating from him , his left leg was tapping up and down. They held hands but kept their slight distance on the back seat, both knowing if they touched any more than that, they'd probably get arrested, at least chucked out of the taxi no where near Baker St and they both desperately needed to get back there as soon as possible. 

As the taxi arrived, Sherlock flung himself out of the door , John just emptied his wallet of whatever was in it and followed Sherlock into 221B. Once inside the door, John found himself slammed against the wall of the hallway at the the foot of the stairs and Sherlock pounced like a sugar crazed toddler on him . Hands , arms , lips and teeth were everywhere on each other , Sherlock taking , John giving , then reversing positions. John's Suit jacket was mauled off his body , swiftly followed by that shirt , but Sherlock was careful not to damage his new favourite item for John . As John's bare chest came into contact with the night chilled leather jacket of Sherlock's, he recoiled against the wall

“ off , off , too cold !” John stuttered out, grasping at the edges of the jacket. Sherlock got enough coordination together to help John remove it and that too fell to the floor, John's fingers deftly unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt……

Finally the two men were bare chested in the hall , they came together , John furiously nipping at Sherlock's neck and up his jaw. He grabbed hold of Sherlock's arse and yanked him close….

“ Upstairs ….. Now “ John growled , the low timbre of his voice making Sherlock's belly flip  
Sherlock ran up the stairs , dragging John behind him, feet clattering on the stairs. Both of them never gave poor Mrs Hudson any thought or consideration of the time , the door to the flat banged into the wall as they fell into the flat , John this time crowding Sherlock against the wall as he reached for Sherlock's trouser buttons and just pulled them carelessly . Sherlock inhaled sharply as John's hand slipped below the waistline and just skimmed the top of his silk briefs.  
John undone the buttons and Sherlock's trousers fell down his slim hips , exposing his black silk underwear. John's hand slid down Sherlock's belly , gently touching the thin line of curls disappearing into the briefs and coming to rest on the rigid mound of Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock moaned in pleasure , throwing his head back and banging it on the wall. John brought his other hand down Sherlock's chest and slowly pulled his briefs down his * God almighty long slim legs , John pull yourself together otherwise this will be over too quick * he said mentally slapping himself . 

John fell to his knees and breathed in Sherlock's scent as he nuzzled the curls in his groin , Sherlock's little squeak , followed by another low rumble was doing amazing things to John's head , he was making Sherlock fall apart at the seams. Making a quick decision , John took Sherlock in his mouth.

“ ahh……… Ahhhhh……. Jo...Jo…...JOHN !” Sherlock almost screamed out, his knees giving way out from under him . John grabbed hold of Sherlock's hips to steady him as he licked, nibbled , tasted and sucked his way up and down Sherlock's cock. He was working on instinct and what he liked having done to himself by his previous partners.   
Sherlock's head by now was whipping back and forth, the low moans increasing in volume and frequency, his hips thrusting into John's mouth. 

‘Pop’ suddenly , John stopped and looked up at Sherlock, flushed and ready to erupt… “ not here , not like this. I want you laid out on the bed, I want to make love to you Sherlock, properly and unreservedly, I want to see your gorgeous face when you come “ 

Sherlock , looking quite dazed had practically lost the use of speech. He just about was holding himself upright. John took pity on him and held out his hand

“ come on, let me take you to bed Sherlock Holmes “ 

They walked down the hallway into Sherlock's room, John slowly pushed him down by his shoulders onto the bed. He knelt down as he spotted they both still had their socks on. Sherlock lay back against the pile of pillows, his curls falling like a debauched cherub, his cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and glistening with their kisses. John crawled onto the bed in between Sherlock's thighs and lay flush on top of him. Catching their collective breaths for a second, they looked at each other. 

“ John , please ?” Sherlock pleaded again gently and who was John to refuse such a beautifully asked please. Their lips met again, passion surging up very quickly. Again hands and arms were everywhere , stroking , almost asking for permission to touch. John grasped both their cocks.and began to move his hand up and down , lubricated by pre come from both of them. Sherlock's head was flung so far back , John was afraid his gorgeous neck would snap in two. Again he brought Sherlock to the brink of falling but stopped, Sherlock was whimpering by this time.  
“ Sherlock , do you have anything ? “   
Sherlock flailed his hand around, trying to reach his bedside table , he pulled open the top drawer, fished around and retrieved lube and condoms.  
John took them off Sherlock and placed them on the bed. 

“ Sherlock , are you okay ? “ 

“ I'm fine ……. Please John, please “ Sherlock was almost begging , his arms pulling John back up , their mouths met , devouring each other. John stroked and touched Sherlock’s face , kissing and nibbling his mouth, his jaw and that stunning column of his neck . His right hand slipped down to the bed , managed to get the bottle of lube and opened the cap. Applying it to his hand , he moved it down past Sherlock’s hip , tenderly brushing the v shaped muscle dip and passing his cock, cupped his balls. At this Sherlock’s hips pushed up and John’s fingers dipped into the warm cleft of his arse. Teasing the tightly furled ring of muscle, he gently pushed into the heat of Sherlock’s body. 

“ Oh my……………… JOHN “ Sherlock voiced hoarsely

“sshhh “ John reassured him , one finger then another dipping in , slowly twirling and teasing . Sherlock did not know what to do with himself. His hips thrust upwards even as he ground his arse against John’s fingers . Soon John raised himself up , quickly grabbed the condom ,, lubed himself up and positioned his cock at Sherlock’s entrance. Looking quickly up at Sherlock’s face to make sure he was okay, John slowly entered him. The heat was almost too much even for him. As he bottomed out, he had to stop for a minute to count to ten to stop himself coming too soon. He maneuvered Sherlock’s right leg onto his shoulder and Sherlock himself wound his left around the back of John’s thigh. 

“Move for god’s sake, John “ Sherlock almost snapped with impatience at him, pulling his left leg tighter so John would get the hint. 

Even as John tried to speak and calm himself down , his hips snapped him back into Sherlock hard. Sherlock’s eyes flew open at this

“ yes , yes, yes “ Sherlock cried out “ Harder, I’m not fragile “

* Oh that does it * thought John , winding his speed up, he thrust into Sherlock again and again, Sherlock gasping with the sensations. John reached for Sherlock’s hands which were starting to flail, lightly grabbed him by his wrists and pushed Sherlock’s arms up over his head, thrusting harder and harder. The headboard by now was starting to squeak and bang against the wall. There was a crash as one of Sherlock’s certificates was vibrated off the wall. Both were straining to reach the crescendo , Sherlock thrusting up to meet John, the sweat was beading on John’s brow , then Suddenly Sherlock got his hands free, one scraped down John’s back , the other Sherlock used to grab his cock and set up a matching rhythm to John.

“ John……. oh god John “ cried Sherlock , thrashing his head and his touched himself, John’s hips snapping back and forth. 

 

“ let go Sherlock, I’ve got you………… come for me, please gorgeous, I want to see you come “

With that Sherlock gave an almighty “ Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh “ and suddenly the space between their bellies was flooded with warmth. That was the catalyst and with a final couple of snaps of his hips, John came, vision whiting out , filling the condom. Oh how he wished he was inside Sherlock with no barriers between them , hopefully that was for their future. Both breathing heavy , coming down from their orgasms , John lay heavy on Sherlock who’s arms came up to encircle him. After 10 minutes , John spoke

“ Sherlock , please, I need to remove the condom, otherwise there’s going to be an awkward visit to A&E to remove it and I really don’t want to leave this bed or your side tonight.

Sherlock grudgingly let John slide out, wincing at their prior enthusiasm really Sherlock didn’t care. John went into their adjoining bathroom , grabbed a wet cloth and dropped the used condom into the bin. Grabbing a fluffy towel he came back into the bedroom, Sherlock was still sprawled across the bed, basking in the afterglow.

“ you okay Sherlock?” he asked

 

“ mmmmmmmm “ was the reply. John smiled at Sherlock’s lack of vocalisation, leaned over and cleaned him up. Throwing the cloth and towel to the side, John made his way over to Sherlock, lay back and pulled an unresisting Sherlock onto his chest. John leant over to ruffle Sherlock’s curls, stroking and kissing his lover , for at last they were lovers. Mentally grinning to himself , John was content and for now so was Sherlock. They both drifted off to sleep.

 

However, a little while later , whether it was the warmth from Sherlock’s body or what, but John suddenly found himself in the middle of a small nightmare. He found himself again in Afghanistan , trying to triage returning casualties and suddenly the next soldier through his hands was a bloodied and torn Sherlock……...Fighting to remove the torn and tattered uniform, he started flailing and shouting in his sleep…. Sherlock was instantly awoken and he tried to rouse John

“ John, I’m okay, shhhhhhhh, I’m okay “ guessing what was at the root of John’s thankfully rare nightmare these days.

John bolted upright, gasping for breath, looked around, blinking and when he caught sight of a sleep rumpled Sherlock, sitting upright reaching for him, John’s breath almost stopped. He was so bloody gorgeous and yes it was time to admit to himself, he loved Sherlock with all his heart and soul, what he would do if he lost him, he shuddered to think. Possibly the nightmare arose from this fear of loss as his head admitted what his heart already knew.

“ Shhhhhh “ Sherlock tried to comfort John, guessing that was needed right now. John literally threw himself at Sherlock to reassure himself that he was here, in one piece, safe and sound. 

“Shit, Sherlock, why now, why? “

“ I don’t know John , a leftover fear from your time in the war , bundled up with what happened earlier.” Sherlock felt John calm down at his reasoning. They lay back on the bed and snuggled into each other, Sherlock holding John this time. They fell back to sleep better this time , no more nightmares - for now .


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little case fic, danger, guns, the London Eye

The next morning finds John smothered under Sherlock’s curls , having changed positions in the night, Sherlock was now sprawled like a starfish over John. Outside the noise was building as London came to life. John lay there , listening to Sherlock’s little snores. Suddenly there was a vibrating , rumbling noise from the direction of the floor. It had to be one of their phones, somewhere in the remnants of their outfits they’d worn last night. John carefully manoeuvred his way out from under Sherlock without disturbing him, reached down and grabbed Sherlock’s phone. It was showing 3 missed calls from Lestrade. Suddenly a text came through  
[ possible murder case for you , London Eye ]

John sighed , “ Sherlock , Lestrade’s called , possible murder , London Eye “ he said trying to rouse his sleeping detective.  
Sherlock snuffled, opened one eye , went ‘ pffft ‘ and closed it again.

“Sherlock “ John warned 

“ Jooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnn” Sherlock drawled, “ We’ve already got a case “

“Sherlock , just call Greg , okay “

“ mmmmmm” 

John stood up and Sherlock came awake quickly “ where are you going ?” Sherlock asked

“ Whilst you call Greg , I’m going to freshen up and make us tea “ with that John went into the bathroom and splashed his face.

John switched on the kettle and started making preparations for a pot of tea, thinking about it he stuck a couple slices in the toaster , so at least they could both have a quick snack before leaving.

As the toaster popped , John made the tea “ Sherl…… “ he called out , cut off as the man in question appeared halfway through his name “ Sit, eat “

For once , Sherlock picked up his toast covered in marmalade and started eating. John shrugged and drank his tea .

“ Well ?”

“ Well what John ?”

“ the case ?” John queried, sighing , sometimes it was like trying to get blood out of a stone

“ Lestrade said a body was found early this morning at the Eye when staff arrived to start their day. “

John …...“ and ? what’s so weird about that , obviously suspicious , probably drug related. What’s different about this one that’s got Greg stumped ?” 

“ the body was found in one of the capsules which had been sealed and was full of water “

What ……. how ?” John was stumped to how someone could've managed that.

“ We’ll find out more when we get there , you coming ?”

“ just let me throw on some clothes , yes” John said heading quickly upstairs to get dressed - most of his clothes were still in his old room and John was meaning to ask Sherlock if he could fetch a few things downstairs to make things easier.

They both met at the door to the flat . As usual , outside a taxi pulled up, they got in and John gave the address of the Eye.

Arriving at the Eye , they got out , Sherlock headed straight to the capsule concerned , John to Lestrade.

“ Greg , what have we got then ? “ John asked keeping an eye on Sherlock who was attempting to get past Donovan.

“ White male , mid 20’s , bus driver with London Transport, failed to show up for his shift yesterday. When he didn’t call in sick , a colleague called around his house but he wasn’t there. They thought Pete Youngham had a heavy partying session on the weekend and he’d probably turn up today. But then the Eye staff arrived this morning and found his body floating in a capsule full of water.”

“How did they manage to do that ? “ John was still very confused , Greg shrugged “ beats me “

All of a sudden, there was a scuffling noise , John looked over to see Donovan wrestling a young female and to John’s surprise Sherlock was on his knees on the floor with a gun held to his head.

“ Oh fucking hell “ Greg swore , John started to make his way to Sherlock

“STOP !” yelled the man holding the gun “ I’ll fucking shoot him, I mean it “

“ No you won’t “ Sherlock stated boldly “ Just because your brother died , doesn’t mean you’re a criminal even though you were getting mixed up in something you shouldn’t “

Greg and John looked at each other , then at the scene unfolding in front of them . Sherlock was on a roll and had obviously solved something.

The young girl had been pinned to the floor by Donovan and she called out “ Frank, for god’s sake, you don’t need to do this “

 

John reached behind him into his waistband of his jeans , only to have his hand stayed by Lestrade……. Sherlock carried on with his deductions 

“Your brother is under the impression that he needs to be a hard case to get out of his dilemma when in fact acting like that is what got Pete killed , trying to protect you Miss Youngham when his sheer stupidity threatened your safety. Pete had gone to the gang that had stated that they were going to take you and sell you off the repay his debt his nasty little habit had run up. When he couldn’t pay that is. However Pete underestimated his bargaining skills and he was killed instead to make a point to you, Frank. Sealing the capsule and filling it with water was just showing off”

At this , the young girl burst into tears and Frank seeing his young sister’s distress, lowered his gun and was promptly jumped on by three Met officers. Sherlock untangled himself from the mess, got up and walked over to John and Lestrade, brushing himself down. 

“Righto , let’s get this scroat down the Yard , you two , don’t forget to call in, paperwork remember and I want you to tell me how the hell this gang did this “ Lestrade walked over to the little group and took the sister’s arm gently. Donovan just stared at Sherlock and then joined Lestrade at the nearby police cars.

John quickly checked out Sherlock who looked a little ruffled but generally unhurt.  
“ Fantastic, as always “ he blurted out , Sherlock and John made eye contact and by mutual decision, turned and made their way over to Waterloo to get the tube back to Baker Street.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans , upcoming field trip , date night

They got back to Baker Street later on , exiting the Tube station , they stood in the weak Winter sunshine. John was still marvelling on how Sherlock had worked out that case so quickly , but it still gave him a shiver down his spine when he thought how close he came to losing him - again . But then it was a fact of life for the pair of them , just because they were together now , that side wouldn’t change. Just created a little more stress for John.

Sherlock started walking and John trailed behind. He suddenly realised he needed a couple of things from the local shop so as they reached 221B , he spoke to Sherlock.

“I’m nipping over to the shop for a couple of items, is there anything you fancy?”

Sherlock turned his head and shook it.

“ Okay, won’t be long then, don’t suppose you’d put the kettle on ?” John asked , laughing to himself knowing full well the answer.   
Sherlock found himself grinning in reply as he crossed the threshold. John retraced his steps back down the street to their local Sainsburys.

Once there , John headed straight for the milk aisle , grabbed a 4 pinter and made his way over to the bread. As he was passing the toiletries, he realised that they’d might need more lube soon. Grabbing what he needed, John went to the manned checkouts and paid.  
Within ten minutes he was back at Baker Street. Groaning to himself as he noticed Mycroft’s black car sat outside, * Bloody great , That’s going to spoil Sherlock’s good mood *  
Bracing himself for whatever he would find inside, John climbed the stairs and walked into the flat to find Mycroft sat in HIS bloody armchair and Sherlock standing by the window, looking slightly agitated.

“ Ah John , I was just informing Sherlock that the two of you have to make a little field trip for me tomorrow in accordance with this case “

“Where would that be Mycroft? I do have a job to do”

“ Cover has been arranged with your boss” Mycroft primly replied “ You are to be at Paddington Station at half past nine tomorrow morning “ with that he left, the umbrella tapping as he descended the stairs.

“ What in god’s name is Mycroft on about now, a bloody field trip , where the fuck too ?” John snapped furious at both Holmes brothers , and the way they seemingly interfered with his life . Even though Sherlock and he were in a relationship , albeit a fledgling one , there were still some things he liked to keep separate…. his bloody job for one, although the way things were going, he probably wouldn’t have that for much longer either.  
“ Sherlock?” he warned

“ Oh don’t worry John , it’s a couple of days in Wales, Cardiff to be precise. Our man is the advance party for the Art exhibition there and doing a spot of partying too .” Sherlock said nonchalantly , waving his elegant hands in the air.   
John sighed, best get their stuff packed then . He headed into Sherlock’s room first.

Sherlock looked around, grabbed the nearest laptop, which happened to be John’s as usual and dived into some research.

 

Later that day, both their overnight bags packed , John decided to start supper. Sherlock was busy typing on the laptop with one hand and scrolling on his mobile with the other.

Looking in the fridge and cupboard, John sighed 

“ Sherlock ?” 

“mmmm ?” 

“ Angelo’s ?.............. Sherlock ?”

 

“ mmm….. what ? “

John smiled, went to the door, grabbed both coats and threw Sherlock’s at him “ Head’s up “ he called.   
When John looked up ,a giggle bubbled to his lips. Sherlock hadn’t looked up and now found himself smothered under yards of material of his coat. 

“ Sorry “ 

“ No you’re not “ came the muffled indignant reply

“ yes, you’re probably right “ with that John lost it and laughed out loud, Sherlock pulled the coat off, ruffling his curls. He looked at John and smiled, it was nice to see a full belly laugh from him and he couldn’t stay annoyed at him for long. He stood up and put on the Belstaff , John joining him and they both left the flat.

Arriving at Angelo’s , they were met by the owner himself. Angelo took one look at the pair of them and his face broke out into a big grin.   
“ Sherlock , at last “ and showed them to their usual table.  
Pouring their wine, Angelo left them with a menu , but headed straight to the kitchen to get their order started guessing they’d have their usual - Garlic Carbonara for Sherlock and Puttanesca for John .

“ So where has your brother got us going to in Cardiff then?”

“ The exhibition is at the National Museum itself, they’ve decided to do one on Swedish art in the Modern Arts section and our man is going there to finalise the transfer of the paintings. Mycroft thinks that this might be where the transfer of the paperwork that has been stolen will be achieved. “  
“ Oh , ok….. haven’t been there since an Army leave about 14 years ago. One of the lads was from just outside Cardiff and he wanted to show us the delights of Cardiff Nightlife….. and as you can gather from that, lots of drinking and fighting with the local lads.. bloody good leave that “  
Sherlock quirked his eyebrow at that last sentence, but said nothing. There were definitely hidden depths to his Doctor, which gave him a warm feeling deep in his stomach. * Oh dear God * he could hear Mycroft cry out in his mind * Sentiment *...... * Fuck Off Mycroft * Sherlock pushed back at him.  
Suddenly he realised John had stopped talking and was eating, Angelo having brought their supper , Sherlock found he was a little peckish and picked up his fork. 

Over a pleasant meal and a couple glasses of a nice Chilean Merlot , John and Sherlock discussed the forthcoming trip. Finishing up John decided to get a little something for Sherlock’s sweet tooth , ordering a Tiramisu with a coffee chocolate crumble with two spoons. It was worth the look on Sherlock’s face when the dessert arrived…. He was like a big kid when it came to desserts. John picked up his spoon but made sure Sherlock had the majority of it.  
Eventually time came and they stood up, John thanked Angelo for a lovely supper and the boys left to return to Baker Street, forgoing a taxi in favour of a little stroll to walk it off.

Whilst walking , John took Sherlock’s hand in his, feeling a little hitch in his step as he surprised him. They continued back , Sherlock even making a few little deductions of passing couples.

“ He’s gay , she’s actually older than him and already has two other lovers , one male, one female “

John didn’t even question how he did it, just enjoyed a pleasant end to their walk. Upon arrival back at 221B , Sherlock pushed John against the wall at the bottom of the stairs and leaned close. John leaned up and nuzzled into Sherlock’s neck   
“ You smell gorgeous “

Sherlock’s eyes crinkled in pleasure as he dipped down and kissed John, tasting the rich Italian dessert and the spicy Merlot wine on his tongue. Their tongues passed and twirled around each other , licking and nipping. John nibbled and kissed his way to Sherlock’s ear , all he got was a deep groan as he found Sherlock’s weak spot , just behind the bottom lobe on the jugular. He sucked and nipped there, feeling heat bloom as blood rushed to the surface to leave its mark stating John had been there. Sherlock’s legs were starting to give out under him so John took pity on him and led him by the hand up the stairs into their flat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and fluff- some good loving involved

Sherlock stumbled into their bedroom , closely followed by John . He turned and was swiftly enclosed by John’s arms .Sherlock’s head lowered to John’s , their mouths met again , Sherlock's lips parted as John licked and nibbled the plushness. As their kisses deepened , John's hold on Sherlock tightened and he gently guided him down onto the bed. 

“ John “ Sherlock trembled “ Oh “

“ Sshh , I've got you “ 

John knelt on the bed straddling Sherlock's right thigh , his hands gliding gently over his chest. Swiftly and surely John unbuttons Sherlock's shirt , revealing his chest. He slips his fingers in and circles first one nipple , then the other , Sherlock giving off low rumbles in his throat, his back arching up towards John .

“ Sherlock ……….. You're purring like a cat “ John exclaimed

“ am not “ came the childish retort 

“ um , yes you are “ 

“ I most certainly am not, Joooo……….. “ Sherlock cut off abruptly as John by now knew a way to quieten his Detective down . He bent over Sherlock's chest and sucked his nipples into stiffness. Sherlock looked down at John , who was teasing and licking the peaked nipples, the sensations shooting straight to Sherlock’s groin , his belly rippled with his arousal, his trousers straining to contain his erection . Sherlock managed to bring one hand up into John’s hair and tugged him off gently

“ John “ he whispered “ please let me touch you “

John thought about it for a second and was going to deny him for a little longer to tease him, but he caught a glimpse of Sherlock’s eyes, sparkling and shimmering with emotions he didn’t think even Sherlock guessed he had.  
John gave in gracefully and sat back on his haunches , looking directly at Sherlock and nodded. 

Sherlock moved so swiftly, John was pushed onto his back before he knew it. Attacking his clothes, Sherlock soon had John partially stripped to the waist, he bent his head to John’s lips and kissed him. John ran his hands through Sherlock’s curls as he felt his trousers being unbuttoned. Lifting his hips to help, John and Sherlock got his trousers down. As Sherlock brought his hands back up, he stroked John’s thighs, feeling the subtle tremble in them . He dipped his long musician’s fingers under the waistband and brushed the head of John’s cock. John’s vision sparked at this and his back arched, seeking closer contact with Sherlock.

“ ahhhhh, Sherlock , have pity “

“ not a chance “   
Sherlock snickered and suddenly John howled as Sherlock engulfed his cock with warmth and wetness. 

“ Jesus , fuck ………. “ John’s voice petered out swearing softly as Sherlock gave his cock his full undivided attention. Knowing what John liked a little, he licked and tasted his way up and down, swirling his tongue around the head , playing with the slit, lapping up the pre come starting to flow, tasting the full inherent essence that was John, his John , all tea, cream and sunshine .   
John’s breath was starting to come in little puffy exhalations as he lost himself chasing his orgasm. Suddenly Sherlock selfishly realised he didn’t want John to come like this, he wanted to feel the warmth inside him bloom, John writing himself where no-one else had or ever would.  
He raised his head and made eye contact with John, who’s eyes were half shut with passion.

“ John “ Sherlock asked and John roused himself enough to nod, Sherlock flailed around wildly on the nearby bedside table for the lube, finding it he brought it to them. John grasped the bottle as Sherlock coated his fingers and reached back, fingering himself open, John lubed himself gently and then Sherlock raised himself, sat astride John’s hips and after aligning each other, he sank down on John’s cock with a sigh of immense pleasure.  
Filling him completely, Sherlock’s eyes rolled in his head with pleasure , John’s hands came up to firmly grasp Sherlock’s hips as he rolled his own. Slowly but surely Sherlock lifted himself almost all the way up, then dropped again, taking John completely down to the root, John’s soft hairy balls tickling the soft skin of Sherlock’s arse . Sherlock ground himself down on John, one hand reaching up to his hair, one for his own cock and started stroking himself, slowly at first, but increasing in tempo, his other hand twisting in his curls , yanking them sending sparks across his own vision. He bounced up and down in time with John’s lifting hips, a rosy flush spreading across his chest, both glimmering with sweat. 

“ oh god, Sherlock I’m close “ John gasped, lifting one hand off Sherlock’s hip and placing it over the top of Sherlock’s on his cock and increased their rhythmic pace.

 

“ ahhhh, hnng “ Sherlock spluttered out , losing all sense of coherent speech, the rippling and fizzing in his belly building up to explosive climax

“ Oh FUCK “ Sherlock suddenly yelled and came violently over John, his come shooting out in creamy pearly white ropes, John lost it at feeling Sherlock clench down and flooded Sherlock with warmth as he came so hard he nearly blacked out.

Gasping for breath, they stayed joined for a little while, John stroking Sherlock’s cheek as he came back to himself

“ There you are “ 

“ John “ Sherlock whispered and slowly raised himself, disentangling each other and he flopped somewhat theatrically on the bed next to John.   
“ I suppose I’ll just get the flannel then “ John said amused as Sherlock covered his eyes with his arm , still panting a bit

“ mmmmm “ was all he got from his genius.

Returning from the adjoining bathroom , John cleaned them both up, throwing the flannel onto the floor, he lay next to Sherlock, who turned to him and burrowed his nose under John’s jaw. John brought his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled him closer, snuggling down into the quilt, they fell asleep. 

 

John suddenly woke up with a start , he looked around to find he was alone in bed. Sherlock had disappeared , probably out into the kitchen to carry on with an experiment before they left tomorrow. John sat up , stretched & decided to find Sherlock. 

Entering the gloomy kitchen he spotted Sherlock , head bent over his microscope , his curls glinting in the soft glow from the lamp nearby.

“ hey , I woke up & you weren't there . what are you doing ?” John asked 

“ hmmmm “ Sherlock mumbled , his fingers twiddling with the focus knob. 

“ Sherlock ?” 

Suddenly Sherlock felt John come up behind him and place his hands in his shoulders . the tension he didn't realise he was carrying over their upcoming field trip suddenly disappeared. John was happy to stroke and massage his tightness whilst Sherlock continued viewing specimens. 

After about 30 minutes , he felt John let go and heard him move to the kettle.

“ Tea ?”

“ mmmm , please John “ 

Tea brewed , John brought the two mugs over to the table , as Sherlock was about to take a sip …

“ come on Sherlock , let's go back to bed ,yes ?” 

Sherlock found he was agreeable to this , rose and let John lead him back into their room . Back in bed , John lay propped against the pillows and Sherlock used him as an extra pillow , they both drank their tea . Cosseted in the warmth of each other and the quiet darkness , they both fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trip to Cardiff , a foot job

“ Fuck ……. Look at the bloody time “ John shouted “ We've got less than an hour to get to Paddington , across bloody London !”

Sherlock startled into wakefulness was unperturbed at John’s panic . He sat up and stretched languidly 

“ John , don’t panic. We've got plenty of time .”

“ How………? what ? “ John puffed with disbelief , “ it’s rush hour, we’ll never make it . Knew this would happen “

“ Sshh , John …. it’s all in hand. Mycroft no doubt will send a car and arrange the traffic lights. He’d probably hold up the train if time was tight “

John stopped at this statement, blinked rapidly and thought out loud “ knowing Mycroft, you’re probably right “ he chuckled and got out of bed to get ready. 

Sherlock lay languidly on the bed , but John not willing to chance things threw the pillow from the floor at him….

“ get up you lazy sod “ he said and went into the bathroom to shower. When he came back out , Sherlock hadn’t moved so John threw his wet towel at him which landed on Sherlock’s face.

“ Urgh….. did you have to do THAT “ Sherlock spoke quite ruffled   
“ Well I did ask you to get up, come on, time’s a-wasting “

Eventually through much nagging and chivvying, John & Sherlock left their flat to find as predicted one of Mycroft’s black cars waiting at the kerb. They got in, slightly surprised to find it Mycroft / Anthea less and settled down for their trip to Paddington station. Soon they arrived , traffic not holding them up too badly. John went to the nearest automatic ticket booth and had their tickets printed. Looking up at the destination boards, saw they had a little time before they left.

“ Coffee Sherlock?” he asked …… not really expecting as reply as Sherlock as usual was head down fiddling with his phone. Leaving their bags at his feet, John nipped over to the nearest Caffe Nero on the concourse, bought their regular coffees and returned to find Sherlock looking around for him. Holding up the coffees to Sherlock, who smiled and took his, John picked up the bags and said “ Come on, our train leaves from platform 4 in 10 minutes. We’re in carriage B , First class, but of course you knew that “

Sherlock smirked and said “ Well , if Mycroft wants us to go to deepest Wales, he can pay for it “

“ Oh Sherlock, you nicked his credit card again “ John sighed, knowing Sherlock loved cocking a finger or two at Mycroft by nicking his cards frequently.   
“ Would I ?” Sherlock replied…… “ Yes “ stated John , laughed and led his lanky detective towards their train. 

Settling down in their seats after stowing their bags, John looked around him.  
“ Well this is nice, very nice indeed “ …. picking up a card from their table and reading it remarked.. “ cor, we get free tea/coffee and papers in First . How the other half live eh ?”

Soon their train pulled out of Paddington onwards to Cardiff in Wales. Sherlock was immediately lost in researching stuff on his phone , so John dug out his paperback and a notebook and started reading. Within 10 minutes, they were both lost in doing their own thing. The First class steward came round with the morning’s papers so John asked for a copy of the Guardian and the Telegraph. The train carried on through the countryside and soon reached the first stop - Reading . Looking up from his book , John watched the various passengers get on and off the train , Sherlock , by now finished with his phone was resting his head against the seat with his eyes closed - ‘ Ah Mind Palace then ‘ thought John . Soon they were on their way again. The steward came round again and asked them if they wanted anything to drink. John asked for two teas . Sipping his tea , John was interrupted in his thoughts by Sherlock . 

“ John , when we get to Cardiff , we have to act a little funny “

“ Funny, how?”

“ Well , I'm going in as a certain type of art collector and will be dressing flamboyantly. You as my secretary/PA will have to , not so delicately put it , act a little more swishy than you usually do “

“ How in the hell are you supposed to act SWISHY? “ John was indignant at that.

“ You wiggle that arse and generally SWISH” Sherlock replied with a little smirk

“ One of these days, I'm definitely going to kill you “ John stated , resigned to the fact that once again Sherlock was going to drag him out of his comfort zone. The train travelled onwards, reaching Bristol Parkway. Travelling through the Severn tunnel , John looked up from his book to see Sherlock watching him, his eyes twinkling. He felt Sherlock’s foot come up under the table in between his legs, somehow his shoe was off and John could feel his socked foot wriggle its way onto John’s groin , Sherlock’s toes gripping and tickling him rhythmically. John realised he was getting hard with the attention being paid him . He tried to sit up straighter in his seat but failed. Slowly he slid down , which made Sherlock’s foot come into closer contact with his groin. John looked around as he felt a whimper build, luckily enough the nearby seats were empty, their occupants having got off at the last stop. John surrendered to the inevitable and gave into the pleasurable sensations building in his belly at Sherlock’s skilful foot massage. 

“ Oh god “ John exclaimed under his breath “ you’re going to kill me first “ He reached down to grasp Sherlock’s foot with one hand and subtly opened his trousers with the other. Sherlock took the opportunity and slipped his foot inside, John shuddered at the new contact . The sensations squirrelled around John’s belly , building to a painful peak. Sherlock bit his lower lip in concentration, his eyes sparking with mischief. He tightened his grip with his toes and this sent John over the edge and he came in his trousers like a teenage boy. John gasped for breath and tried to calm his racing pulse . He couldn't believe what Sherlock had just done and that he had let him , what’s more no one had come through the carriage and caught them.

“ That was unbelievable “ John exclaimed 

“ And you invaded Afghanistan “ Sherlock replied in memory of their first case.

John smiled at the memory “ I’d better go get cleaned up and changed before we get to Cardiff “ He stood up, grabbed his bag and ruffled around for clean pants and fresh trousers and made his way to the nearby toilet.  
Sherlock sat back in his seat, slipped on his shoe, smiled and catching the stewards eye, requested a last coffee for them both before they arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little more case fic, suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay since I updated last. I've been ill, which wiped me out, plus very busy with work . Also I admit got a little stuck where this fic was going. Have plotted an outline to the end, but with being ill, couldn't seem to get out of a rut I'd written myself into. Hopefully I've solved that and this chapter works.

The train pulled into Cardiff Central approximately 2 hours after leaving London. John and Sherlock got off and made their way down the nearest stairs to the ticket barriers. Upon exiting the station , John looked at Sherlock in query.

“ John , we need a taxi to the Hotel” he stated and made his way over to the rank. Finding an available taxi, they got in and gave the address

“ 118 Cathedral Road , the Lincoln House Hotel “ Sherlock stated and they settled in for a fairly shortish trip.  
Soon they arrived and when they got out, John looked up at the fairly typical late 19th Century style brickwork   
“ Oh this could be rather nice, very nice indeed “ he said and followed Sherlock into a Victorian tiled hallway. Checking them both in at Reception , John was surprised to be told they had the King Suite. Intrigued, he followed Sherlock and the staff member up the stairs and into what could be called was total luxury in his eyes.  
The suite was dominated by a sumptuous four poster bed , covered in rich burgundy cushions and drape curtains. In the large bay window sat a chestnut leather three seater sofa and in the other corner sat a mahogany desk . John took in these details and smiled , looking at Sherlock who was watching his reaction.

“ Definitely very nice of Mycroft “

“Pfft , He had nothing to do with this…….. he was going to book us into a budget chain hotel so I added this to the first class tickets he so generously got us “ Sherlock smirked

“ Oh christ …… really? I’m going to be watching over my shoulder for the rest of my life with the stunts you pull aren’t I?”

“ Don’t worry John “

With that Sherlock went over to the sofa, removed his Belstaff and dug in his small bag for his laptop. Whilst he was busy, John went over to the King sized bed , and sat down, almost disappearing into heavenly softness.

Relaxing a little , John looked over at Sherlock who was deep into research on his laptop.

“ Sherlock ?   
What time are we going out and where are we going to ?”

“ hmmmm….. Oh We have no set time to visit this exhibition . We can leave anytime you want “

“ oh ok , let’s make it about an hour, I need to wash up and change and don’t know about you, i’m gasping for a cuppa “ John slowly sat up and looked around for a kettle or something. Spotting what he required , he made his way and started making tea…… “ Sherlock, are you having one?”  
Sherlock hardly spoke , but then as always John knew if he didn’t make him one, there would probably be sulking and he really didn’t to drag a petulant detective around Cardiff on this awful case of Mycroft’s.

Whilst the tea steeped, he dragged his bag onto the bed and pulled out a clean shirt. Sherlock was still tapping away. John placed Sherlock’s tea on the desk next to him and sipping his, went into the ensuite bathroom. Debating to himself whether to have a shower or a quick wash, John looked at his watch and decided on the quicker option. 

Whilst John was busy , Sherlock scrolled through his phone and compared files with what was displayed on his laptop. The exhibition was only visiting Cardiff for two days which to Sherlock seemed quite quick for a so called prestigious art show…. It was ringing bells in his mind corresponding with Mycroft’s suspicions that it was a front for illegal activities one of which was the covert switching and transferring of documents and files between couriers. Sherlock sighed, he hated it when Mycroft was proved right , yet again. Still it didn’t sting so much as normal, it must be the softening influence of John , although if anyone had asked Sherlock this he would have flatly denied anything of the sort.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sherlock turned to ask John a question, but his breath caught in his throat. John had removed his shirt and was walking over to their bed to get his clean one. John catching something out of the corner of his eye, looked at Sherlock and flushed slightly at what he saw in Sherlock’s face. This case seemed to be a huge inconvenience to what they needed to be and it was a favour to Mycroft too, although for these little luxuries, John would put up with this.

“Come on John” Sherlock stood, grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

“ Alright Tonto, keep your hair on” exclaimed John as he finished dressing. He grabbed his jacket and they left . Outside as it seemed to be a nice day, they both decided to walk through the nearby park - Sophia Gardens to get to the museum. It took them about 20 minutes or so. At the entrance to the National museum , John could see the banners advertising the flying visit of this Swedish art exhibition and John found himself hoping that his favourite piece was here. They ascended the steps into the museum’s foyer , a long marble floored hallway with magnificent statues standing guard the staircases at either end. One end also held a cafe , both men sniffing appreciatively at the smell of roasted coffee. Buying a guide from the nearby pop up shop involved with the exhibition , they made their way into the nearby rooms displaying the art. 

“ John……….. mingle” Sherlock stated , and left into the crowds. John sighed and pretending to be a little knowledgeable at what he was looking at. Eventually though John had enough of the various small talk snippets he was catching ear of and looked around for Sherlock. He spotted him over the far side of the room seemingly deep in conversation with …. well of all the nerve the very man they were seeking to talk to back in London. Thinking on his feet, John walked over to Sherlock mentally putting on his disguise.

“ Oh Dearie “ John drawled at Sherlock… “ We have to go, your pedicure & spa therapy treatments are due soon, we don’t want to upset the delicate balance of your karma , do we,hmmm?” He then turned and SWISHED his arse wishing he could see what was probably on Sherlock’s face - the cocked eyebrow etc.

Sherlock took his leave of the suspect and followed John out of the museum. He stopped at the top of the steps , looked at John waiting for him and they both burst out laughing …. “ Dearie , John, really ?”

“ Sorry that’s all I could come up with at short notice without sounding too poncy. Christ Sherlock , the things you get me to do for you “ John giggled.

“That’s not all I want you to do for me “ Sherlock’s baritone voice rumbled at John, who flushed with sudden arousal but as he turned to Sherlock, said detective tripped his way down the steps and sighing , John followed.

They made their way through the nearby underpass and into the nearby shopping centre. Spotting a Costa coffee, John tapped Sherlock on his arm and jerked his head in the direction of the coffee shop.  
They entered and John took a deep breath at the rich coffee smells . Making his way to the counter he ordered their usual and headed to where Sherlock was sat.

“ Well ?” he asked “ Did our man take the bait?”

“ Yes John , we’ll have to return after hours tonight . In the meantime I'm all yours “ and waggled his eyebrows .   
John’s coffee went down the wrong way making him splutter a little , but he caught his breath and smiled at Sherlock. 

“ well I can think of a few things to do especially in that four poster bed back in our room, but I know if I get you in that, we’ll likely miss our appointment as no way will we be leaving it before tomorrow. So I suggest we get something to eat and mooch around until the museum is about to close, then we sneak back in before they lock the doors”

 

A while later saw Sherlock and John return to the museum and whilst the security guard was distracted by some tourists asking questions , slipped through the half locked front doors. They made their way to a small room that Sherlock had spotted earlier, Sherlock picked the lock and they hid inside whilst the museum’s tannoy boomed out the closing spiel. 

Once all had gone quiet, they made their way out into the museum. Sherlock fluttered his hands at John which he took to mean hide himself , then Sherlock strode off . John settled down behind a rather large statue. A little time passed and John began to feel uneasy. Normally he would've blamed it on lack of sleep or even the bloody moon. He stood quietly, his knees crackling a little…….. peeping out he couldn't see anything, but that didn't help his unease. He started to make his way over in the direction Sherlock had last been going in , then …………………….

WHAM !!

John grunted as his head was slammed from behind and he slumped to the floor unconscious. Two shadowy figures stood over him and with quick swift hand gestures , picked up the dead weight of John Watson and made their way further into the gloom of the museum.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock find themselves separated and dumped in the middle of nowhere

A blinding headache was what John discovered, rattling around in his head. It made him feel quite nauseous . He slowly came back to consciousness and opened his eyes, but the blinding light made him slam them shut again. 

“ What the fuck was going on?” John exclaimed silently “ Where the fuck was he? and more to the point , where in the fuck was Sherlock?” 

He opened his eyes slowly , one by one to see an expanse of sand as far as his slightly blurred vision could see, in the distance he could see the sea……. “WTF????”

John placed his head in his hands as he sat up, he ran through a quick checklist mentally of anything broken, any bruises or scrapes…. but apart from the lump on his noggin, he seemed to be ok . He sighed and rolled over carefully onto his knees to try and stand. As he did so, he looked around again and he realised he recognised the place . He was at Rhossilli beach on the Gower , about 60 miles or so from where he should really be. The sea breezes ruffled John’s hair , he stretched a little and looked around again. He spotted at the base of the nearby cliff, a set of steps leading up to the car park he knew was nearby. He patted down his pockets and sighed ‘ of course his gun and phone were gone ‘ 

“ where in the fuck was Sherlock though?” John searched around him as he climbed to the top, the beach was empty in both directions, he was the only sign of life except for the seagulls gliding on the air currents. 

“ What even bloody day was this? “ John snarled under his breath, he hated the fact that someone had got the drop on him and dumped him in the middle of nowhere and the fact that HIS lanky detective was somewhere else, possibly injured. John found himself growling at this and once he got to the top of the cliffs, found his bearings and made his way over to a nearby cafe. Of fucking course it was shut, John’s temper rapidly coming to the boil but in that glacially calm way that Sherlock , if he was there would know boded ill to anyone who crossed his path. He stormed off , looking for anyway to get back to civilisation and his Sherlock as soon as possible………………...

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

There came a low groan from a hedge, frightening some local birds. At first you would be hard pressed to discover what sort of wildlife would make this sound , then suddenly the branches parted and Sherlock’s badly ruffled curls peeped out , closely followed by the rest of him. He blinked blearily around him , his brain coming back online, rapidly making some deductions on his location.

Sherlock knew they couldn’t have gotten him far after they had knocked him out in the museum. His prior history as an addict had given quite a high tolerance of normal sedatives , which his kidnappers had underestimated. So under 12 hours then , probably a lot less than that as the shadowy figures who he’d been tracking seemed to be very amateurish , but with visions of stepping up to the bigger leagues. Suddenly realising he was on his own, Sherlock felt cold like he’d been doused in ice water.

“ John ? ………… John ? ……… John? “ 

Not getting any response, Sherlock stood up and looked around him, confirming the lack of a John Watson in the vicinity.

“Fu………..ck !” his mind shouted, “ sod the case, and sod bleeding Mycroft, Where the fuck was John?” He looked around again and spotted what looked like a track leading off   
Southwards. He took off , quickly patting his trousers to confirm those idiots had his phone. 

He reached the mucky track and made his way along it. Surmising he was Westward of Cardiff, he looked up to triangulate himself, smelling sea salt spray on the breeze, he carried on southwards.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile John was making his way along a country lane , taciturn grazing livestock watching his progress . Trying to remember his field days in the army when his bosses would fondly rouse them from their beds at god awful o’clock and dump them in the back of beyond with hardly any kit and screamed at to make their way back to camp, John figured he would try to treat this as innocuously as possible, get help or at least work out where he was meanwhile tamping down the fear that Sherlock was nowhere around.

He passed little haven’s of habitation, small farmhouses in the distance and such, but not much signs of life, lack of chimney smoke etc …. “ See Sherlock I do bloody observe stuff sometimes “ he muttered childishly , sticking his tongue out as if Sherlock was walking alongside him and had just insulted him as usual. Also John, until he had more intel about the sitrep, he was loathe to involve any civilians . John’s mindset was slipping back into old habits, as he walked along the lane, he scanned quickly from side to side with barely a movement of his head, his posture upright. To look at all that was missing was the uniform and gun…. John looked like he was patrolling a battlefield, which in his case he was. It was a battlefield belonging to John and Sherlock ( when he bloody found him that is)

 

After a while, John noticed that the weather was taking a tun for the worse. He dropped his shoulders with a frustrated shrug , that was all he needed now, bad weather and hardly any shelter, out in the middle of nowhere. He quickly checked the vicinity to see a lane dropping down into a small wooded valley and thought that would be a slightly better option, get off the top of the hills and the valley would offer some protection. The wind was starting to gust and John could feel a dampness in the air. How quick the weather was degenerating for the sun he had woken up to earlier. He stepped up his pace into the valley, broke through a retaining hedge into a field when he could see a rickety worm eaten wooden structure but ‘needs must’ thought John, it was better than being out in the open.  
Reaching the structure, it looked as if one gust would bring it down, but John ducked under a half collapsed door and under cover. Just in time as the rain started to fall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Real life has been a right bitch and I lost my writing spark. Hopefully this won't happen again too soon. Thank you for sticking around x

The rain continued in that way only the most depressing of rainy days could be. John looked out from his shelter. Hazarding a guess at the time due to the darkening skies, he guessed it was nearly dusk AND he was still no closer at finding out what had happened to Sherlock.

Trying to run through the last events he remembered at the museum, obviously they had spooked the art thieves and somehow Sherlock had underestimated their ambition.

Now he had to make a decision on whether to stay put, get a little rest and shelter or head out towards what he hoped was civilisation and Sherlock.The way the weather was though, John thought it better to stay put and rest, see how things went. Looking around he could see the remnants of straw and animal feed sacking, so gathering some together, he hunked down and closed his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Of course said detective was at this moment in time, crossing a field, arguing with himself over his lack of observational skills, at losing sight of John and muttering Mycroftian curses at the weather.

He could almost hear his Doctor’s voice in his head,

“ take shelter, you idiot !”

 

He looked around , but unlike John where he was on the Northern Gower, it was more rugged and exposed than the South. Still he had to get shelter and soon. His Belstaff was getting sodden.

Suddenly out of the mist, Sherlock spotted the ruins of an old farmhouse.and headed towards it. There was no roof, but at least the thick stone walls would help cut down the draughts. Sherlock squats down, pulling his collar up against the wind, slightly smiling to himself at hearing John’s voice in his head from at Baskerville.

Oh he fervently hoped John was ok or in the words of his mother ‘ he would turn monstrous’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later on that evening , the rain has stops but our two boys had both fallen asleep in their respective shelters.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In London, Anthea walked down the corridor to Mycroft’s office. She was not looking forward to telling him that they had lost the signals from both phones just outside Cardiff and the trail had gone cold. God knows where they had gone , but knowing Sherlock and John’s propensity in attracting trouble, it wasn’t looking good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, John wakes up stiff, achy and cold. It seemed to have stopped raining in the night and dawn was breaking with the promise of a fine day. Getting to his feet, he assessed the situation and made his way out of the shelter. Where he was , it didn’t look to bad at the moment. The dawn chorus was tweeting their heads off, sheep wandered placidly nearby. All in all, it was a nice landscape to wake up to , if only Sherlock was alongside him, safe and sound. He had to find him today.

Skirting the edge of the field, John came to a style, he made his way across a little stiffly…. Thinking of Sherlock, he’d have probably vaulted that in one go, *the lanky tosser * thought John fondly. Whilst up on the style, he took advantage of the elevated viewpoint to look around.He knew he was somewhere in the middle of the rural Gower , but exactly where, he wasn’t sure as he’d never been there. The furthest into Wales before now he’d been was Army training in Brecon. Just seeing the rising sun break through the clouds, John jumped down, and turned East. His stomach growled and John wished he had least had a cup of coffee to help.

After about an hours walk, John came across a small farmhouse. Its occupants out and about for the day. Muttering an apology under his breath, he broke in and raided the small kitchen store cupboard for some food. He knew he needed to keep his strength up to look for Sherlock.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock meanwhile hadn’t really slept all that well , as if he ever did, but his brain kept him awake more than usual. H stood up gracefully and made his way out into the rising sun. Again just as John did, he found a small vantage point and looked around. He strode off Eastwards. Not long afterwards he came across a sign for Kennexstone . Racking his mind palace for a map, he failed to locate exactly where he was , but decided to press on , he had to find John and soon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mycroft sat at his desk , papers and surveillance tapes scattered around him. In the corner Anthea was glued to a laptop, mobile phone in one hand and gesticulating to someone on another laptop webcam. So far all their combined efforts had turned up nothing… the only clue was the vanishing mobile signal at the motorway services outside Cardiff. A search there had turned up both phones, smashed as they had no doubt been thrown out of a moving vehicle….. But which way had they gone ?  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door and in strode another agent 

“Sir ? we’ve just picked this up on Twitter - someone ( a fan I think) thinks they spotted the “infamous Sherlock Holmes being carried out drunk from a green car at a motorway services on the outskirts of Swansea.”

“Drunk or drugged ?” Mycroft stated, well at least they had a direction to follow up on. Anthea without looking at Mycroft, called “Plan Delta “ into the phone and webcam .


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded and separated, will they find each other ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again my apologies for another delay, real life has really sucked. But you can probably see I now have a final chapter count, yay. this means I have finished writing this fic, just have to type out the last 2 chapters to Google docs before I transfer here. Thanks again for being patient with me x

John ate a quick sandwich and drank some water. It was the best he could do and he didn’t want to abuse his unknowing hosts. Feeling a little better, he took a quick look around the farmhouse kitchen. The occupants were self sufficient as most farmers were, even down to the adjoining small dairy that was prepped ready for the next delivery of milk for yoghurt and cheese.He picked up a small label from the table ‘ DaisyLou Dairies’ He made a point to remember the name if only for Mycroft to reward them for the food. Looking at the clock, John made his way outside and carried on, hoping he’d find Sherlock soon.

The crows and jackdaws cawed at him as he made his way down the lane. Coming to a style , he clumsily climbed over . John thought to himself that Sherlock no doubt would’ve leapfrogged over it in one go. He looked up and after ascertaining he was still heading in the right direction, carried on.

 

Anthea walked into Mycroft’s office, carrying her ubiquitous Blackberry and some files .

“ Sir, we may have another lead. A local farmer spotted a figure in a big coat crossing a field in the rain yesterday evening. The report came in via normal channels today, after a conversation overheard by one of our agents in the local shop. It was only mentioned as the weather was bad and he’d said it was unusual to see someone hiking in that in the wrong gear.”

Mycroft nodded, knowing that the sighting was of Sherlock, asked 

“ Any signs of Dr Watson ?”

“ No Sir, although he is used to these conditions “

“Agreed, but we must endeavour to keep looking “

With that, Mycroft went to his secure phone and picked up the handset. Anthea left the office, calling in more agents for field reports.

 

Sherlock meanwhile was getting frustrated at being stuck out in the field and still no John. That was totally unacceptable to his mind - he had to find him and soon. His mind was working through every horrific permutation of either not finding John at all, or finding him dead. The more he tried not to think about it , the more the walls in his mind palace cracked and shook themselves apart as if suffering a major earthquake.

No, No, No,* Sherlock’s mind screamed at him * Think, Think *

He looked around him and suddenly had a flash of inspiration. He sorted through the facts and knew John as ex Army would head quickly for shelter, food and civilization.  
Sherlock guessed by how little time he’d been knocked out , that they were not too far from Cardiff and smelling the salty air, hazarded a guess they were due West , probably the Gower which was quite wild in parts and would cause some problems if disorientated and on foot. He determined that therefore John would head East . He actually found himself quite hungry ( even on this case) but was determined to get to John. too much time had elapsed already.  
Muttering to himself and cursing Mycroft, Sherlock headed off.

 

John meanwhile was still heading East, he came across a crossroads. The main road carried on eastwards but he had a gut feeling to take the smaller northern track( even though this was against what he had worked out) He always tried to react positively to his gut feelings as they usually served him well especially in Afghanistan and around Sherlock the last couple years……. Granted the gunshot injury to his shoulder had not helped but as he reasoned with himself, he hadn’t exactly listened then either and look where that had got him.

He passed the little hamlet of Llanddewi, but still following his gut, he didn’t stop. Something was pulling him on.

Suddenly John stopped and turned to his right. Coming across the field in the distance was a familiar coated figure. John’s heart leaped in his chest.

“ Sherlock” he whispered, “ Thank god”..... He ran up the lane a little until he saw a small break in the hedge. He threw himself through the gap.

“SHERLOCK!” he yelled out and waved.

 

The distant figure stopped and looked around. Spotting John , Sherlock quickeed his pace and they collided in the middle of the field. John wrapped his arms around the lanky detective and took a deep breath.

“ Oh thank Christ you’re ok “

“I’m fine John, they were very amateurish in their attempt to divert us, for example …….umfpt”

Sherlock was cut off in mid speech as John kissed him

“ Just shut up Sherlock” John muttered under his breath. He deepened the kiss, his arms slipping down, one holding Sherlock’s waist over the Belstaff, his other sneakily grabbing his arse.

“I’ll have to go missing more often if this is the result” Sherlock stated

 

“ Just……….. Hmmm…….. For once in your life, shut the fuck up, it’s not funny “ John snapped.  
Their reunion kisses grew deeper and in John’s relief , found he couldn’t stand anymore. He fell to his knees, breaking their kiss and buried his face in Sherlock’s coat, finally and completely admitting to himself, he truly loved this idiot and held on tight.

Sherlock found himself racked with emotions that he’d thought he would never experience. He knew that there was an intense attraction and deep feelings toward John, but now he knew how deep and hard he had fallen in love with him.It would kill him to lose John. The emotion rippling through Sherlock stole his breath and adrenaline from him and he too fell to his knees. They both clung on to each other in the middle of the field. 

Their lips met again, reaffirming their bond. It grew heated very quickly and swiftly their clothes were becoming an unnecessary barrier. Luckily enough their position in the field where they were was quite high with vegetation and very close by was a small outcrop of low bushes. They both moved sideways into cover, John carefully lowering Sherlock to the ground. He kissed him from his jaw dipping down along the long neck and into the open neck of Sherlock’s shirt.

Sherlock lifted his head back in response, his hips bucking slightly. John settled between Sherlock’s thighs, bringing their lower bodies into contact, Gasping , Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s arse and pulled him in closer. John managed to get the buttons undone on Sherlock’s shirt and yanked it out from his trousers. His hands slid around his waist to hold Sherlock, lowering his head to tease with his lips.

Sherlock’s nipples peaked with arousal as John playfully nipped and licked them, Sherlock’s only response was to grab at John’s arse even harder. Grinding their hips against each other, Sherlock’s gasps were getting higher and more frantic .

 

“ Oh CHRIST……… SHERLOCK !” John exclaimed, in response, Sherlock stiffened.

 

“Joooooooohhhhhhhnnnnnnn “

John gasping for breath, nipped at Sherlock’s ear, then suddenly laughed.

“What’s so funny ?”

“We just came in our pants like sodding teenagers, fucking hell “

Sherlock huffed out a small laugh as he realised they both indeed were still clothed on their lower bodies. John rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, peaceful in their post orgasm glow.

“Sherlock , seriously how in the hell do we get home from here? And how do we solve that sodding case for your brother ?”

 

Sherlock caged John within his arms, perfectly content for the moment.  
“ I do believe I can hear the cavalry arriving “

John lifted his head and over the thump of Sherlock’s heartbeat he realised he could hear the rattle of helicopter blades in the distance. Sighing, John sat up

“ Come on, we’d better straighten ourselves up before he arrives “

They both stood , brushing their coats and trousers as best they could, John giggled at Sherlock’s disconcerted look when he realised his trousers were cold and wet to wear.

The rotor wash was heavy as the helicopter landed, and they both made their way to it. The door opened to show a relieved looking Mycroft although to outward purposes if you didn’t know him, just looked his usual vinegary self. Sherlock and John put on their protective headphones and the helicopter took off back to Cardiff.   
.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back together, the case solved , celebratory smut

Mycroft tried to question them both on the return journey, but Sherlock refused to answer and John just motioned that his headset was malfunctioning. Mycroft sighed , those two were well in cahoots with each other, a perfect match. He knew exactly what had occurred just before he had arrived and even those his face was inscrutable, deep down Mycroft was happy for his baby brother. In John Watson, Sherlock had found his confidante, protector, friend, lover ….. His soulmate. He also had an inkling of where Sherlock would take things but he kept it to himself.

Soon the helicopter landed at the nearby RAF base to Cardiff, St Athan, and Mycroft’s car along with Anthea was waiting. The trio got into the car and swiftly headed towards Cardiff. 

“Sherlock?” 

“ Yes , yes Mycroft….. I’m working on it “ snapped Sherlock, John rolled his eyes at that but actually agreed with Mycroft’s questions.He was so bloody eager to finish this case, then take Sherlock out for dinner before taking him apart in bed.

His left knee bounced up and down in suppressed excitement. The car pulled up at a nondescript local Government office building, they all got out and went inside. The Holmes brothers walked side by side ahead of John and Anthea, just uttering occasional words, both intent on reports they both held. John didn’t mind, he followed behind easily, in fact now Sherlock had removed his beloved Belstaff to be cleaned up, John was actually enjoying perving on Sherlock’s arse.. He had to admit watching Sherlock in full on mode had always stirred something but now “ oh boy” 

All too soon Mycroft and Sherlock were up to their eyes in paperwork and legal skullduggery on laptops and phones. John did his best to follow but due to lack of verbal communication, gave up as he’d probably just go along with whatever plan Sherlock cooked up as he always did.

Anthea had brought in tea to the seconded office, so John availed himself of the first decent cuppa he’d had in the last few days.

“Come on John “ Sherlock exclaimed as he abruptly stood up, straightened up his jacket and left the office. 

John just had enough time to put down the teacup and left the office quickly knowing that he didn’t he’d lose sight of the tall detective and that wasn’t going to happen again anytime soon. He had to work hard to catch up with Sherlock, the detective’s long legs giving some ideas to John over where he’d actually want them later. Both Sherlock and John dived into Mycroft’s car and they left.

“Sherlock, I know you’ll let me know the plan soon, but where are we going now ?”

“John, Mycroft and I have baited a trap for those idiots. “

“Okay, but where ?” John queried

“The meeting is set up at a restaurant called the Bosphorus in Cardiff Bay about 8pm. The main idiot has been led to believe that Mycroft has folded under the pressure of losing his baby brother in the wilds and is all too willing to do anything to get him back. It's been arranged that as you’ve been rescued , you’ve agreed to help him out. You’ll be seated at a table and at the most opportune moment, I’ll pop out . But first we’ve got to change, we’re going back to our hotel for that”

When the car did arrive at their hotel, it felt to John it had been years since they’d checked in not just a few days. So much had happened. They promptly showered and changed, exchanging little touches and kisses in a heated promise of what was to come later. Finally though they left the hotel and made their way to the restaurant, which was located in Mermaid Quay. John walked in on his own as Sherlock had disappeared around the back of the restaurant. He was quickly shown to a secluded table set kittykat with the rest of the place settings. John then realised that the cuisine was Turkish and he’d retained a fondness for Middle Eastern cooking since Afghanistan. 

He chose a swordfish kebab and salad and settled down with a glass of sparkling water to await his guest. He’d also been given a folder with various documents and a USB flashdrive that were obviously decoys. John couldn’t help but wonder what would happen when this idiot realised he was cornered. Christ he wished he still had handgun with him.

Suddenly his mobile beeped with a message.

Under the table. M *

John carefully felt under the table to discover someone had fixed his gun to the underside of the table in a small holster that was easily opened.

“How in the hell?” John mentally shrugged, he’d thought that lost when he was kidnapped, still he wasn’t complaining, not if it meant he could protect Sherlock.

All of a sudden, a distinguished man entered the restaurant and was directed to John’s table.

“Dr Watson , I see you survived your little trip unscathed. Such a pity that Mr Holmes cannot be located. “

John shook with anger inside, the fake sincerity turning his stomach. If only he knew.

“Now down to business, I believe Mycroft Holmes gave you something for me, yes?”

Curtly nodding, John didn’t trust himself to speak otherwise he’d let rip. He picked up the folder and was about to hand it over when all of a sudden a waiter appeared with his food. As it was placed in front of him, John used the distraction to grab his gun, but kept it hidden. The waiter left and John picked up his fork.  
The idiot as John mentally referred to him as ( as he couldn’t be arsed to remember the pipsqueaks name) leaned over to grab the folder, but his hand was abruptly fixed to the table by another. John looked up to see the waiter standing there.

“Oh I don’t think so Mr McMiles, do you ?” John blinked, the waiter was Sherlock in disguise, damn it was good.

The said mr McMiles stood up and tried to bluster his way out of the confrontation.

“Unhand me or I’ll have you sacked !” he demanded

John just smirked , knowing what was coming.

“Mr McMiles, I hardly think you’re in a position to do that. My brother has plans for you” Sherlock grinned as he delivered the message. Mr McMiles visibly gulped at this and stuttered out 

“You’re supposed to be lost with no hope of being found.”

“Yes well, sorry to disappoint you on that “ Sherlock rolled his eyes contemptuously and sighed. “As if I could be totally lost . Even a blind idiot can eventually find his way back to civilisation and besides you made a big mistake, you motivated me.You took John from me ( who apart from being ex Army and used to roughing it in the field) You incurred my wrath when you did that and even if my brother didn't have those plans you’re so desperate to get your grubby little mitts on, you can rest assure I would still have not been merciful. Here you go Mycroft, try to keep a better hold on things……. For at least a week, we’re going off the grid “ he finished, handing everything over to Mycroft who had just entered the restaurant.” Please try not to start anything while we’re gone”

With that Mr McMiles was whisked away, whilst John clapped.

“Is it over, is it finally over ?” John asked

“ Of course”

“ Good…… right. I’m going to eat my swordfish , you’ll eat too, then we’re going to go back to the hotel and I’m going to take you apart”

Sherlock stood stock still, blinking, his lush mouth open a little as if tasting the air.He sat down heavily on the vacant chair, cheeks flushed. John called another waiter over and ordered a light Kofte wrap for Sherlock.and carried on eating himself. Sherlock’s meal soon arrived and they sat in companionable silence, although Sherlock nearly choked when he felt John’s knee slip between his legs. Blushing some more, they finished their meal, both stood up, John leaving a £50 note to more than cover their food. Outside in the light evening breeze which ruffled Sherlock’s curls, John took his hand and led him over to the nearby railings overlooking the Bay. Raising up on his toes, John leant close to Sherlock and kissed him, Sherlock almost crying with the sweetness of it. They made their way back to to the car and were driven back to their hotel in the centre of Cardiff.

Entering their room, they discovered the room glowing softly with mellow lighting. John sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Sherlock to him, slotting him in between his legs, John lifted his hands and began to undo Sherlock’s shirt buttons. 

Sherlock closed his eyes in pleasure, tremors rippling up and down his body as John lavished attention on his bared chest. John’s hands glided down to the waistband and undid Sherlock’s trousers , sliding down the zip and reached in. Sherlock’s eyes flew open when John touched him, brushing his fingers over the swiftly damping cotton pants . John leant in and nuzzled his face against his belly, tasting the unique scent of Sherlock….. Sweet, spicy and a little smoky tea taste. 

“Ohhhhhhhh…………….. “ Sherlock uttered in sheer pleasure, placing his hands in John’s hair, marvelling at the silky softness. John looked up from underneath his fringe, his blue eyes deep pools of emotion. Sherlock’s heart clenched as he came to realise how much love was there, matching his own. They were truly soulmates in more ways than one. 

 

“Ahhhhhhhhh,” Sherlock moaned as John took his cock into his mouth, the hot wet velvet warmth was almost Sherlock’s undoing. As it was he saw stars , john huffing with a laugh around his cock as he licked, sucked and nibbled all along his length. 

Sherlock flailed his arms, scrabbling to get a purchase anywhere, so John took pity on him, so he turned him around and pushed him backwards onto the bed. 

“You like that then ?” he asked

“” You’re an idiot” Sherlock moaned , John just smiling at the Sherlockian term of endearment.

“Let’s get these off then” John spoke as he pulled down Sherlock’s trousers. Finally after he removed his , they were both naked on the bed. John feasting his eyes on Sherlock’s slender defined form, sparse hair leading down from his chest to his thatch of pubic hair.

“You’re sodding gorgeous, do you know that?”

Sherlock blushed rather fetchingly at the sincerity in his voice. John stroked his hands all over his body. All of a sudden as if a touchpaper had been lit, it got hot and heavy so fast it left them gasping for air..John didn’t think they’d last much longer, their cocks grinding against each other as their hips moved.

Sherlock lost all recognisable speech, just breathy pants and John found it hard to speak much as well.

 

“Sher………… Oh my god,Sherlock “

 

“John, my John”

Sherlock’s vision whited out as came hard, shortly followed by John, who collapsed gently onto Sherlock’s body after, both panting hard.

Rumbles could be heard emanating from Sherlock’s chest , which made John lift his head . He was actually laughing , really laughing. This made John happy, he lay his head back down, whilst gently stroking Sherlock’s arm.

“John, tomorrow, we’re not going back to Baker Street just yet. Brother mine owes us a favour or two and I intend to call them in. Excuse me for a minute”

Sherlock got up and made his way over to collect his phone from the floor. John by now feeling sated and sleepy, just lay there and as he listened to Sherlock’s’ fingers rapidly typing out messages to Mycroft, he dozed off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ,smut, laughter and so much fluffy goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it, I've finally finished. Thank you all for sticking by me , subscribing and commenting. I really hope you enjoy my baby. Next time I try a multi chapter fic, I promise to to keep everyone waiting so long. much love to everyone that reads this xx

The next morning, John was woken up by nibbling kisses on his lower lip. He opened his eyes to find Sherlock so close, he felt dizzy looking in his eyes which were whirlpools of emotion. 

“Mmmm morning” 

“ Morning John, tea ?” 

“ Tea as in you’ve made tea or you want me to make it ?” laughed John.

Sherlock leaned over to show a perfectly made steaming cup of tea in his hand.

“ Actually I asked the manager if they’d indulge us both “ 

“ You’re incorrigible , you know “ John kissed him in thanks and took the tea off him.

“Come on John, drink up and get ready, we’re leaving soon “ 

“ Oh where ?”

“ Shh , it's a surprise - a good one “ 

“ Ok , as long as it's not a newly discovered bloody corpse. I think we deserve a break “ 

“ Of course John, trust me, come on” Sherlock replied, leaping of the bed and taking the bedclothes with him by accident. John sighed “ steady on , I'm coming “ he finished his tea, got up and made his way into the bathroom . Showering and shaving quickly, he returned to get dressed . John discovered that Sherlock had packed their bags and was sitting on the chair like an excited toddler. 

“ Ok I'm ready, let's go “ John spoke, Sherlock bounced to his feet, leant over to John and growled 

“ oh you smell quite edible , but we must be going . Chop chop “ 

“ Chop chop, what are you fucking like “ John giggled as they grabbed their bags and left the room . Outside the hotel they found a luxurious beast of a car in a deep black. 

“ Fuck me sideways Sherlock, that's a sodding Jag, an XKR-S if I'm right”

“Yes , well as I said , Mycroft owed me some favours from this case”

“If they’re all like this, you’ll have no complaints from me” John stated as he settled into the passenger seat. Sherlock placed their bags into the boot, took the keys off one of Mycroft’s minions, got in, started the car and off they went.

“Sherlock, where are we going ?”  
“Whilst we were ….. Um, stranded, I went past a charming place called Fairyhill, a small country hotel, so I had Mycroft reserve the deluxe suite for a couple of days. I’ve been told there’s a bath big enough to fit us both there”

John beamed at this , oh he could think of a few ideas already.

“In fact” Sherlock continued, “Mycroft has cleared the hotel , we have the whole place to ourselves. “

“That sounds so good, I hope you’ll be eating as well, you do need to keep up your strength” 

Sherlock flushed again and they carried on their journey back down the M4 to the Gower.

After an extremely comfortable drive down ( during which they listened to some music and John even ventured to hold Sherlock’s hand) they arrived at Fairyhill. They were met by the attentive staff, holding doors and retrieving their luggage. John followed Sherlock to the main reception where they were greeted by the manager who gave them their keys and called for a porter. 

Upstairs the door to their suite was opened to the accompaniment to John’s whistle.The suite was decorated in cool greens and creams, very restful, it had a plush carpet, and mounds of silk scatter cushions on the bed and nearby chaise. After placing their bags down, the porter left but the two of them didn’t really notice. They gravitated towards each other.

“ Hi “

“ Hi “

Their lips met, each savouring the taste of each other. They kissed for 5 minutes hardly breaking to take a breath. 

“Seriously though Sherlock, this whole hotel is ours? I didn’t realise Mycroft felt under so much obligation “ John said as they came up for air.

“John , please do not mention Mycroft’s name again in the next couple of days. Lets just say he got his spy and now we’re both safe “ he said rolling his eyes.

“What are we going to do first then?” John asked , Sherlock’s eyes flashed wickedly 

“First I’m going to have you in the shower, then after a bite to eat, I’m going to have you in that bed there “

John gulped comically , then laughed

“Well I do declare sir, you don’t mess around with your intentions “ John snorted as he tried to affect a genteel Southern accent. Sherlock joined in the laughter but advanced on John all the same, who retreated into their ensuite. Looking around John spotted the huge bath tub built for two and the shower, oh boy that shower was a work of art. As he turned around, Sherlock gave a little push and as John stumbled backwards into the shower, he grabbed Sherlock’s hand to pull him in as well. The shower was that futuristic as soon as they were both inside the glass stall, the sensors activated the water jets.

Within moments, both Sherlock and John were soaked, Sherlock gasping and John laughed at the look of surprise on his face. Sherlock quickly recovered control but lost it again because of John’s continued giggles. He surrendered to it and joined in. They both began to remove clothes off each other. As the last piece was removed, the air became electric and Sherlock pounced on John. He pushed him up against the tiled wall and almost ate him alive with passionate kisses. The fall of water plastered Sherlock’s curls to his head, beading on his lashes but John thought he’d never seen such a beautiful sight ever before.

Sherlock’s hands came to rest on John’s hips as they kissed, touched and groped each other. Then Sherlock grabbed John’s arse and lifted him powerfully up, John’s legs coming up to encircle Sherlock’s body. He leaned back against the wall as Sherlock lowered his left hand down to the cleft of John’s arse, Finding what he wanted, Sherlock circled the puckered ring of flesh, dipping in his fingers one by one. John gulped at the sensation but soon found himself moving his hips, riding and fucking himself on Sherlock’s fingers. Both were breathing harder and harder, rubbing against each other furiously creating friction even though they were both under the shower.

“Oh god, yes Sherlock “ John cried 

Sherlock replied by lifting John that little bit higher and widening his stance in support a little. His cock fitted so good into the cleft , but he held back and asked “

Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you “

“Oh fuck me Sherlock, I want you inside me “ John exclaimed and with that moved his hips slightly and bore down on Sherlock’s cock. The immediate flash of pain that John felt made him groan so Sherlock ceased movement, himself fighting an overpowering urge to come too soon. Sherlock had never felt something so good before.

“Oh god, you’re so tight, so hot. Oh so good “ he murmured in John’s ear. Time almost stood still for them, then John moaned 

“For the love of god, Sherlock, fucking move “

Sherlock rolled his hips and began thrusting upwards into John’s body, rocking him with the motion. They tried to kiss but stayed content with the rhythm, . Sherlock’s lovemaking got more vigorous as he got close to climax, John even banged his head hard on the wall of the shower but they were both too far gone to care.  
John howled out his pleasure as he came hard against Sherlock’s belly, the shower washing away the sticky mess, Sherlock gave a few more thrusts and grunted his completion, filling John with a bloom of warmth.

“I Love you “ Sherlock stated to his surprise and he finally knew that he completely meant it.

“Love you too,” replied John, their foreheads resting against each other, water from the shower streaming over their bodies. Sherlock carefully lowered John down after his cock softened and slipped out and they held onto each other. They stood entwined for ages before John spoke

“Come on love, we’re starting to prune. Let’s get out, dry off and see what’s good with room service, yeah?” All Sherlock could do was nod in agreement.  
John noticed that there was an off switch, turned off the shower , and grabbed a towel nearby for each of them.  
Wrapping themselves both up , they left the bathroom, John picking up the hotel phone whilst Sherlock stumbled over to the bed and flopped face down on the bed.

“ Hello, this is John Watson, I’d like to order room service”

“ Certainly sir , may I take your order?”

“I’d like to order scrambled eggs with smoked salmon twice, a cafetiere of Blue Mountain and a carafe of orange juice, please” John requested

“No problems sir, will be about 20 minutes “ John thanked him and hung up.

“We’ve got about 20……..” John’s voice faded out as he had turned around to hear gentle snores from the face down detective. He smiled as he looked at him, Sherlock’s curls bouncing back as his hair dried. He stood up and tidied their clothes, placing on a nearby stool for later.   
Soon there was a knock at the door, so John opened it to find their room service order. The member of staff didn’t even blink at finding the rooms occupants in towels slung around their waists, one fast asleep on the bed.

“Cheers “ John acknowledged as their food was placed on the table in the room then they left.

“Sherlock….. Love, our food is here “

“ Hmmmmm “ was all the reply he got, but then Sherlock’s nostrils twitched at the enticing smell of coffee, so he rolled over and opened his eyes. Running his hands through his hair, he got up and walked over to the table.They sat and ate the repast, John pouring the coffee and juice. Other than the usual eating noises, not a word was heard., both of them enjoying the peace and tranquility.

When they finished, Sherlock let out an unexpected burp which made John snigger.

“Really John, how old are you ?”

“Well you’re the one turning me into a randy giddy teenager” retorted John happily. Sherlock just smirked and leaning over the surface said 

“ I believe I’d said I have you in bed after food, did I not?” John actually blushing at Sherlock’s seductive rasp. He stood up and made his way around the table.Beckoning Sherlock to stand, as he did, John whipped his towel off and rapidly threw himself over the bed, taunting “ come and get me then ?”

“ Oh really “ Sherlock replied, cocking up his left eyebrow. Standing there, he quickly worked out all possibilities and trajectories that John might possibly go and at the exact moment John moved with a feint, Sherlock was waiting for him in the other direction and caught John fair and square. They collided and fell back onto the bed, John landing on top of Sherlock, his own towel becoming a casualty in the skirmish. Their playfulness soon became heated and passionate, Sherlock becoming very grabby with his hands as he took hold of John’s cock.

“ a little mercy “ John begged

“ Nope “

Sherlock set up a long twisting, stroking rhythm as John writhed on top, his head thrown back , their hips twisting and grinding on each other.

 

“ Ahhhhhhhh………..” John came over Sherlock’s hand with a yell. As he snapped his head back, he tightened his legs around Sherlock and with one move, threw his weight over, reversing their positions. Holding fast to Sherlock, he slid down his body and as Sherlock was about to ask a question, John swallowed him down right to the root. It didn’t take long to send Sherlock over the edge and even as he tried to warn John, he flooded his mouth. Sherlock just had enough foresight to find the headboard as he collapsed onto John. 

They were left wheezing for breath at the intenseness of their orgasms. Eventually Sherlock’s head came back online and as he looked down to see John smiling up at him, knew that this was the exact time to ask 

“John, grow old with me?”

John’s eyes widened and became glittery with tears

“ Did you just ask me to marry you?”

Sherlock afraid to speak knowing his voice would shatter with emotion just nodded.

“Yes, yes, oh god yes “ John cried out. With that Sherlock’s strength left him and he collapsed in relief fully onto John, whose arms came up to hold and surround him.  
“Today, tomorrow, always yours “ John spoke softly full of emotion into Sherlock’s ear. They both fell asleep, tightly wound each other.

 

The next couple of days saw Sherlock and John relax, It was blissful, they mainly stayed local to the area around the hotel, making use of that huge bath tub of course, alfresco lovemaking, good food and fantastic nights in that bed. Sherlock didn’t get bored once .  
But all too soon , their time came to an end and they woke up on the last morning knowing a return to real life was inevitable. They decided to drive all the way back, making full use of that fabulous Jag XKR-S , to enjoy the solitude of each other’s company instead of suffering fools on the train.

After a leisurely six hour drive during which they stopped at a couple of services for coffee, they arrived at Baker Street. Mrs Hudson wasn’t in for once, Mycroft having arranged for a trip to see friends and the theatre so they wouldn’t be disturbed. John carried their bags up and as he entered the flat, stopped suddenly and dropped their bags in amazement. Sherlock smiled to himself knowing Mycroft had come through with the last part of the arrangement. 

John was standing in front of their sofa as Sherlock came up behind him. On the wall nestled between the graffiti smiley face and the blue skull artwork was ‘ Oken Vindar’ that desert painting from the Barbican exhibition that had so captured John’s attention at the time.

“ It’s for you, it’s my engagement present to you “Sherlock whispered in his ear. John turned around and was speechless at this.

“Oh I love you so much, more than you’ll ever know. Thank you for this Sherlock”

“ It was my pleasure and I love you too. I think I know how much, it equals the love I have for you too. “ Sherlock stated simply.

 

Here we leave John and Sherlock in the living room of 221B, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

May they always have love and laughter - Oh there’ll be tears and tantrums no doubt along the way ( On Sherlock’s part, pipes up John ) but it will always be the two of them against the rest of the world. 

 

FINIS


End file.
